Kiss It GoodBye
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Takouji 'You have no reason to protect them' 'Takuya Wake Up' 'Who am I' Unknown digi, a missing Takuya. Blindness and Amnesia warning! Final Battle up!
1. Prolog

Title : Kiss It Good-Bye

Pairing : Takouji, Koujiya...W/e u call it

Written by Out

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prolog

* * *

_What is this?_ **

_This feeling..._

_I feel the desire for power..._

_The need to hurt others..._

_No! I don't want to hurt people!_

_Leave me alone! Get away from me!_

_Stay away! I'll hurt you! I'll hurt..._

_The feeling's growing..._

_I want to taste human..._

_I have to rip their flesh, bite them, drink them..._

_No! It's wrong! I don't!_

_Somebody...Please...Help me..._

_STOP ME!_

-

Ring Ring! Click!

"Hello, Minamoto residence, Kouji speaking." Kouji said in answer to the unfamiliar phone number on the caller ID.

"Kouji? Thank goodness! It's terrible!" came a frantic, young male's voice. Kouji sat up straight in his wheeled, spinning chair at his desk.

"Shinya? What's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried...but only slightly...He'd never heard the 12 year old so worked up...

Yea, it had been 4 years since their adventures in the digital world. Takuya had been hanging out with Kouji and the gang ever since. Kouji though had only been with Takuya and Kouichi, as he wasn't to close to the others. Yea, Takuya forced him to come whenever everyone got together, so he didn't ignore them or avoid them, he'd just rather stay with his brother and only real friend.

Takuya had been really excited lately about how his brother was now 12 and was getting a cell phone now...so that number had been his? Why call him, Kouji Minamoto, of all people?

"It's Takuya!" Shinya said hurriedly. Kouji's eyes shot open. Shinya had his full attention.

"What? What happened to Takuya?" he asked.

"I don't know, he said he was taking a walk and then he didn't come back!" It was said so fast, Kouji barely caught it.

"Stop!" Kouji ordered. Shinya stopped, but his ragged breathing was audible. "Explain it to me, slowly, in detail..." he said calmly. He heard Shinya take a deep breath.

"Last night at about 5, Takuya said he was going to go take a walk. Just around the block, he said. Mom told him not to be late for dinner, at 6, right? He wasn't back when we started, or when we finished. Mom stopped being angry and got worried. I'm not stupid Kouji. I think Takuya was kidnaped!"

"Where are you? I'll be right there." Kouji said, already pulling his shoes on, the cordless against his ear.

"I'm at the corner of the block...left of our house."

"Alright, don't move. I'm on my way." Kouji stood up and pulled on his blue and yellow windbreaker. He heard Shinya sigh.

"I'm glad I called you first. No wonder Takuya thinks so highly of you..."

Click! Shinya hung up. Kouji blinked at the phone, then remembered what was going on.

"Ah!" he dropped the phone on the desk next to the door and ran out, a scribbled message under the phone on a yellow sticky note.

-

_What's this weird feeling..._

_Am I floating? I feel weightless..._

_Was I dreaming?_

_Everything's so serene..._

_Am I dreaming now?_

_Do I want to...wake up?_

_I...want...to...ah!_

_I can't...breathe...!_

_Someone! Help! I can't..._

_My head hurts..._

_I can't breathe! Please!_

_Somebody..._

-

Kouji came to a stop right outside the park and caught his breath as he looked around. Shinya and him had met up near Takuya's house and made a plan. He'd also called Zoe, Tommy, and J.P., so they officially had a search party. Zoe was checking downtown, J.P. was checking the outskirts of town, and Tommy was checking the train stations with Shinya. So that left him to the park and surrounding area.

And just now...what had that been? Takuya? He shook his head.

'_That wasn't Takuya. It wasn't even a voice. It was probably just my imagination or-'_

'_Please!'_

Kouji's head shot up and he looked around. That _was_ Takuya! But where was he? Kouji couldn't see him anywhere.

'_Oh, that's it...I'm losing it. For sure this time.' _he shook his head again and kept running.

"Takuya? Takuya! Come on! Where are you?" he called. No one was in the park except him it seemed, so no one stared.

A shadow in the trees on top of the hill peered out at him. It made a slight hissing noise and disappeared.

-

"Ssir!" a shadow fell from nowhere to land on the floor of a dark room.

The only light in the room came from a glowing blue thing in the middle of the room, floating in the air. It was suspended above two, skinny bar-like objects, but not touching them...or anything else for that matter. No other lights were here, making the room unusually dark. A figure in the corner turned it's head to stare at the new arrival.

"Yes?"

"I ssaw one of them...They have sstarted looking for him..." he eyes glanced quickly to the blue, triangle shaped object in the middle of the room. 'Sir' noticed this, for he seemed angry now.

"Do not worry about that." he said sharply, bringing the man's attention once again to him. "Everything will go according to plan...If you follow my instructions that is..." he then seemed to calm, seeing the other man's discomfort.

"Yess ssir..." he muttered darkly.

"Now, go back and keep an eye on them. Don't let them near here...yet." the man ordered. The dark figure spread large black wings, hardly recognizable as such in the lighting, hissed slightly, and vanished, almost without moving.

Another dark figure walked up next to the leader's chair. The leader turned his head and watched as the figure walked towards the glowing triangle in the center of the room. Once there, it was shown that he had dirty-blonde hair in a pony tail and was wearing a red eye and forehead mask. He wore deep crimson robes and had a black and red face. He began to examine the triangle.

"Status?" the leader in the shadows asked, slightly softer-toned now. The blonde turned to him without smiling. His voice was creamy and sounded kind, yet kinda cold.

"Even with my skills..." he spoke in a somewhat slow way. He shook his head and turned back to the floating object, his eyes scanning it. "He'll be ready by midnight." he said in a defeated tone, lowering his gaze.

"Good!" the leader took on a happier tone and aura. "Soon, we will crush the digi-destined! Then, we will take over this world and open a _new_ portal to the digi-world. Our power will reign supreme!" he laughed a booming laugh, filled with confidence.

"Of course sir." the blonde said softly.

"Now! Get to work! The sooner the better!" the leader stood up, his aura radiating certainty. As he left the room, the blonde man scowled.

"Even with my skills..." he began his sentence from before. He looked up at the object once more. "I will not be able to manipulate him fully...his mind is full of things I do not understand..."

He lifted his hands and lights the color blue of the triangle flowed from his fingertips, connecting with the object and making it glow brighter. The figure inside the triangle cringed but made no noise except a small gasp at the moment of first contact.

'_Somebody...Please...'_

* * *

End Chapter One! So? How was it? 


	2. New and Improved!

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Digimon or it's characters or anything really...I DO however, own all the badguys in my story and reserve the right to torment them and pervert (twist) their personalities to my liking at any time.

Out : Oh my! I have SO many reviewers! ...FOR 1 CHAPTER! -hugs all- I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

I wont name who I am talking to or about because of certain rules, but...I like torturing my favorite characters too! And...-stops-

-stares dumbly at Firehedgehog-

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New and Improved!**

J.P. turned around and looked at the sky.

"Wow. When'd it get so late?" he took out his cell phone with a defeated sigh and dialed.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Click!

"_Hello, you've reached the Minamoto residence. We're not available at the moment. Leave your name, phone number, and-" _click!

He sighed and dialed another number.

Ring! Click!

"_Hello?"_ came a slightly anxious voice on the other end.

"Hey! Kouji! You're not at home?" he should've known that Kouji Minamoto, who's only _real_ friend (according to Kouji himself) was missing, wouldn't be at home until said friend was safe.

"_Of course not. Takuya's still out there somewhere, isn't he?"_ there was a pause. _"What are _you_ doing anyway?" _he asked in a cold voice. J.P. sweat dropped.

"Oh, searching, like you." he said in what he hoped was a voice that wasn't showing any of his fear. "But, I just noticed the time...I gotta get home. My mom'll go nuts if I'm out to late." he said, hoping Kouji wouldn't kill him and suddenly wishing he'd called Shinya instead. He didn't know the boy well, but at least he stood a chance against him.

"_Fine. Whatever." _Kouji replied coldly, J.P. blinked. _"Do what you want. _I'm_ gonna keep searching though." _Click! J.P. sighed.

"I've been searching all day! What does he expect from me anyway?" the slightly chubby boy whined, starting his slow way home, stars already coming out for the coming night.

-

Kouji was stomping through the city now. Every single one of Takuya's so called _friends_ had called him in the last 30 minutes with excuses on why they had to go home. Dammit! Takuya was missing! Their parents should understand that!

"It's pizza and ice cream night at my house, sorry Kouji, I'll search some more tomorrow morning." Kouji said, making his voice sound somewhat like Tommy's. "My mom'll go nuts if I'm out to late." he mimicked J.P. "Oh, sorry Kouji, really wish I could search more. But my parents, you know how they are. They hate me to be out after dark to much." he finished by imitating Zoe.

'_Know your parents. Ha! I've only met them once! And what does she mean 'they hate me to be out after dark?' She's 16!'_ Zoe's birthday had been the past week. _'And J.P.! He probably just wanted to go home and eat! Tommy to! Ice cream and pizza. It's just food! This is Takuya's _life_ here!'_ he scoffed.

"At least Shinya and Kouichi are still looking for him." he muttered. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. "Ah!" he picked it from his pocket. "You find anything Kouichi?" he asked as soon as he picked up.

"_No..."_ Kouchi sounded disappointed. _"I'll keep looking though, until we find him."_ Kouji had to smile at this. _"But Shinya had to go home. His mom called a few minutes ago and told him to come home."_ Kouji frowned._ "When he argued, I only heard half the conversation, but he told me that she'd called the police and that they were on it. So he had to go home. Apparently his mom doesn't want to lose both her sons."_ he finished, then sighed. Kouji smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it Kouichi." he said, hopefully sounding cheerful...somewhat. "We'll find him." he then lowered his head and muttered. "We're the only ones left..."

"_What? What about Zoe, Tommy, and J.P.?"_ Kouichi asked, surprised. Kouji laughed bitterly.

"They all went home. Each excuse had it's holes. Tommy said food, Zoe said it was to late, and J.P. said about the same as Zoe." he scoffed. "Food and time. Food and time over a life!"

"_Calm down Kouji.'_ Kouichi said, somewhat calm. _"Let's just keep looking. We won't find anything by standing around."_ and then he hung up.

Kouji checked his cell phones clock and gasped. No wonder the others had gone home. It was almost midnight! No matter, _he_ wasn't about to go home. He put his cell phone back in his pocket and kept going.

-

On top of a building, somewhere in the city, a dirty-blonde man and a dark blue haired man stood, a shorter figure between them. The man with dark blue hair that went to the ground bent down and whispered to their slightly shorter companion.

"See..." he whispered. "They do not care for you." he motioned to the small figures of J.P., Zoe, and Tommy, all walking home. "They gave up searching for you. Even your own brother doesn't care enough to keep searching." he pointed to Shinya, who was just arriving home. "You have no reason to protect them."

The brunette's eyes, which had been defiant a moment ago, clouded and dulled. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"That's right..." the taller man said softly as he stood up. "No one cares..." he smirked, repeating what the boy had mouthed. "Now, come Takuya. No, you need a new name. One that will shed you of your past and such acquaintances as those."

There was a pause. Then he smiled and took Takuya by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. His eyes turned from a bright golden yellow to a piercing red.

"You are...Telamon!" he said firmly. Takuya's eyes shone for a moment.

"T...telamon..." he muttered, his voice soft. The dirty-blonde next to them frowned slightly, casting a hand over Takuya's head, blue electricity flowing again from his fingers.

"Telamon, come." the tall, cloaked man ordered. As the blue electricity disappeared, Takuya turned and followed him away. "Matamon! Come! We have work to do!" he called over his shoulder. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, my lord." and he followed after them. The clock chimed twelve midnight as they disappeared.

-

"Before we can begin our world domination, you must change a bit Telamon." the dark man said. They were back in the 'hideout.' He swirled his right forefinger next to his head, as if thinking, before a lightbulb came on and he pointed his finger at Takuya, a bright lightning bolt bursting from his finger to hit Takuya. He began to cringe.

'_You do not feel pain...'_ said a creamy, persuasive voice in his head. _'This is nothing...No pain can be inflicted upon you. You can not feel pain...'_

Takuya instantly stopped cringing and stood still, accepting the lightning as if it were bubbles.

The light from the lightning bolt hitting Takuya became so strong that it was impossible to see the 15 year old within it. Once it was gone, he didn't look like Takuya anymore.

He had flaming red hair that looked as if it were on fire. His clothing was an almost no-sleeves, black leather shirt; a black leather jacket with flames, and matching leather pants. His boots, unsurprisingly, were also black leather with flames encrypted on them. His eyes were golden and seemed to hold power within themselves.

He looked at his hands, his fingernails were slightly longer, but other than that, there was no real physical change. He blinked and looked behind him. He had a wolf-like red tail coming from his tail-bone (aka : just above his butt) He smirked. It looked aflame.

He held his hands out on either side of him and was suddenly holding two fire balls. His leader smirked.

"I see you like your new powers. You see Telamon, as a digimon, you will have much more power than you did as a human." he announced. Takuya...Telamon smirked.

"I like it." he said, his voice slightly deeper than Takuya's. "When can I start?" he asked.

"As soon as you can say, 'I want to destroy, Lord Heraldomon.'" he said calmly.

"I want to destroy, Lord Heraldomon." Telamon said evilly.

-

Kouji sank to his knees next to a bench. He was out of breath and tired. Soon after, a boy that looked like him, Kouichi, joined him by the bench, also breathing hard.

"I...don't know where he could be...Kouji." Kouichi said sadly, sitting down on the bench and leaning back against it. "Maybe...he was taken out of the city?" he suggested.

There was no answer. He looked down and smiled sadly. Kouji was laying on the ground next to the bench, sleeping. This should've been a sweet, or even cute, sight. But Kouji's face didn't show the peace that sleep usually brought. Instead he looked troubled.

Kouichi new that Kouji had every right to be upset. Kouji never enjoyed hanging out with the others much. The only times he really hung out with _anyone_ was when Takuya, Kouji, and him all went out together. Or if Takuya forced him unwillingly to a get together with the others.

"I'm sorry...Kouji..." he muttered, leaning his head back and staring at the stars. "But don't worry...we'll find...him..." and he fell asleep.

Both of them slept for a very short time. Neither of them was dreaming, it was just sleep. Pure, dark, dreamless sleep. But it was interrupted by the most unexpected, or maybe expected, thing.

BOOM!

Both of them jerked awake at the noise. J.P., Zoe, Tommy, heck, probably half the city! woke up to the explosion! A building about 3 blocks from the park Kouji and Kouichi were in was on fire...or...not there at all.

They glanced at each other, then took off towards the building. They could already hear the police, fire trucks, and ambulances on their way. J.P, Zoe, and Tommy also jumped into action, changed clothes, and ran for the flames.

Kouji and Kouichi arrived at the building...or what was left of it. The flames were hotter than any they'd felt in the human world before. They watched as a figure started walking out of the flames.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked, shielding his face from the flames. But it wasn't Takuya, it didn't look like him.

When the figure came out of the fire, it looked around, spotted the twins, and laughed.

* * *

End Chapter 2! 


	3. Takuya's Place

**Chapter 3 - Takuya's Place**

**Bonnie Mizuhara, I like that reviewer...that's a _nice_ reviewer -kinda acting like Donkey off of Shrek 1 with the rock- Hi Takky-chan! Hi Kouji-kun!**

**KellyQ - Thank You! Emailed you!**

**Josie, I am Out, I am J.**

**And, since more than one person asked, I have to say this...Takuya didn't seem Kouji or Kouichi and such because the bad guys wanted him to think he had no real friends. Showing him that 2 of his friends were still looking would not get the desired effect, see? -smile-**

**- - - — — —**

The guy in front of Kouji and Kouichi had hair that matched the fire, golden eyes, and a piercing, evil laugh. J.P., Zoe, and Tommy showed up as he was laughing and looked to Kouji and Kouichi as if they had the answers. Kouichi shrugged, Kouji stared at this new arrival. Zoe blinked.

"Doesn't he look kinda like a..."

"A digimon?" came a whisper-like voice from behind them. They all flung around to face the new comer.

"Who're you?" J.P. asked, slightly scared at how calm the guy seemed.

"I? I am Baronmon. I am a creature of the dark and dwell in the sshadowss." he said.

"Baronmon? Doesn't that make you a-" J.P.asked, once again interrupted.

"Digimon..." Baronmon stood from his kneeling position on the ground. Telamon was temporarily forgotten.

Baronmon stood at 5'10", taller than any of the kids. He had leathery black wings, which had been wrapped around him before. His clothing was black and reminded most of them of a butler's suit...only, completely black. He wore black gloves and boots.

His hair was also black and went to his shoulders. In fact, only two things about him were not black. His eyes, which were a deep blue, and the white mask that covered his entire face. He looked very intimidating...almost like a vampire...cool.

"I rule the sshadowss...I creep in the darknessss...You have sslim chance of esscaping me, sshould you ever face me...I will be your worsst night-"

"Baronmon!" came a command from behind them.

They all looked around to see Telamon sitting on a piece of the building he'd just blown up. The stone was surrounded by fire and it amazed the kids that he wasn't getting burnt. He smirked at their surprised faces.

"Let's go baron!" he called over their backs.

"But I-" Baronmon started in a low hiss. Telamon scowled.

"I said, let's go." he ordered in a dangerous voice. "The sooner we get back the sooner I can blow something else up..." he looked around at the buildings, then scanned the group of teens between him and his comrade. "Even though there are _so_ many desirable targets..." his gaze fell on Kouji and Kouichi. "Right here..." he finished, slightly softer than before.

Baronmon did not protest this time, and instead just folded his wings and disappeared again. The former digi-destined turned to look at the only enemy left.

"How are you here?" Kouji demanded. "You're a digimon, how are you in the human world?"

Telamon shrugged. "You'll have to ask my master." he said nonchalantly.

"Why?" It was one word, uttered by Tommy.

"Why else?" Telamon asked, standing up. "To destroy!" fireballs ignited in his hands and he threw his hands in a circle as he released them, creating a circle around the teens. "To conquer!" he jumped into the circle and smirked. "To k..." he stopped suddenly, and they all stared at his wide eyes. "No..."

He gasped slightly, glowing slight blue for a moment. Then he seemed confident and jumped backwards out of the circle again, disappearing from view as the emergency help came. Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. started yelling that they were inside the circle. Kouichi looked at Kouji, a questioning look on his face, Kouji gave an almost identical one back.

- - - — — —

"Matamon!" Heraldomon called. Said digi came into view. "You nearly lost him tonight! I thought you said you had him under control!"

"I am sorry, my lord." he bowed. "I did not pay enough attention, he tried to stop himself..."

"Don't let it happen again! He is _your_ responsibility!" Heraldomon barked, angered by the events. Matamon bowed lower.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I swear." he then disappeared to the room which held the glowing triangle.

Heraldomon now sat in a room that actually had lights. His dark blue hair fell down his back, off his chair, and pooled on the ground. His golden eyes were laughing maniacally at any who would oppose him. He wore a black cloak, clipped in the front to hide any other clothing underneath, most likely black...

He held up his hand, gloved white with black palms, and rubbed his temples. His pale skin almost shone in the candle light that lit the room. The walls were dark red with black bordering, the ceiling was black with red designs, and the floor was made of hard stone.

"Why can't anything go as planned? Come, take over a teen, control the world, live as ruler forever?" he thought absently.

"It'ss becausse of thosse kidss..." came a voice just outside the candle light.

If Heraldomon was surprised, he didn't show it as Baronmon came into view.

"What do you mean, Baronmon?" he asked cooly.

"He sstared at them...Ssusspect he callss them to him...We sshould desstroy them before they causse anymore trouble..." he suggested in an evil voice. Heraldomon narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that would seem the best course...But not unless he disobey's me again...If they cause him to fail a job, I'll have them killed..." he began to think about it, and then waved Baronmon off. "Make sure nothing goes awry."

"Yess, ssir..." he whispered foully, stalking off.

- - - — — —

"Who do you suppose that was?" Zoe asked, blanketed with a bottled water.

They were all sitting on the bench like objects that the authorities had set out for them. Each had a blanket and bottle of water. J.P. and Zoe were on one, Kouji and Kouichi on another, and Tommy on the final one, staring at the empty space next to him.

"Who? It was a digmon, of course. I think his name was Bear-on-something-mon." J.P. said, half joking. Zoe whacked him over the head.

"I meant the other guy!" she snapped.

"I don't know. He's probably the one who blew up the building, seemed to like fire a lot." Kouichi explained, glancing at Kouji's contemplating face. "But I don't know what the point of the tall guy was..."

"I don't know." Zoe muttered, looking at her water before drinking some. "He just seemed to be there for no reason..."

"He was watching the fire guy..." Kouji said suddenly. His voice was low, so they had to listen carefully to hear him. "He wasn't there for much of a purpose...except to watch..."

"He was a chaperone?" J.P. asked. "But he's so much _bigger_...and that little fire dude was ordering him around!" Kouji shook his head as Kouichi answered.

"I don't think size has anything to do with this. We of all people should know that size doesn't matter. Little people can do big things..." he shook his head slightly. "And I think our real threat is actually that fire guy..."

"But he said he had a master..." Zoe muttered, slightly confused.

"Then fear the master." J.P. stated bluntly, taking a long drink from his water bottle. "That fire g-" Tommy suddenly burst into tears. "Tommy?"

"Tommy..." Zoe went over and made to sit down next to him, but Tommy pushed her off before she was really sitting. "Tommy?" she asked in surprise.

"Th-that's...Takuya's...seat..." he managed. Everyone seemed to understand now and their expressions softened. "Y-you guys keep talking...about 'that fire guy'...Takuya's '_the_ fire guy!'" he cried, clinging to Zoe. "He should be here...with us..."

"Tommy..." Zoe said in a comforting way, holding him close and rubbing his back.

"I...I know I shouldn't...be crying...I'm 13...but...T-takuya's..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Zoe offered him his water and he began to drink it...somewhat...as he cried.

Kouji and Kouichi looked at the ground, J.P. stood next to Zoe incase she needed help comforting Tommy.

- - - — — —

Matamon sat next to the floating triangle and looked up at it. Inside the three-dimensional shape floated a boy. He had flaming hair and tail, claws, and leather clothes. He sat down near the metal-like poles in the ground below it. Crossing his legs to sit in a meditation-like pose, he closed his eyes.

- - - — — —

_What did I do?_

_Did I hurt someone?_

No...You did fine...

_What is this feeling?_

_Inside..._

It is the feeling of accomplishment...

_Accomplishment?...It doesn't feel like it..._

_What have I done?_

Only what you were told...

And what you wanted to...

_Then...it's ok?_

_Everything's...ok?_

Yes...

- - - — — —

Matamon opened his eyes, feeling Takuya calm down into a phase better suited for being controlled. He stood up and turned to face the boy, who seemed to be sleeping.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, walking away.

- - - — — —

_I'm...alone..._

_So...alone..._

_Nobody cares..._

_Zoe! J.P! Tommy!_

_Somebody..._

_Anybody..._

_Kouji! Kouichi! Shinya!_

_There's nobody..._

_And I can't breathe..._

_Please...someone..._

_I need your help..._

_I need..._

_Friends..._

- - - — — —

End Chapter 3!


	4. Sleeping Fears

**Chapter 4 - Sleeping Fears**

"This is speech."

'This is Matamon's voice in someone's (Takuya's) head'

'_This is thought and Takuya's voice in his own head'_

'_This is the Telamon side of Takuya in Takuya's head'_

* * *

"He's sleeping..."

"He's been sleeping for 3 days..."

"There's something wrong with his mind at the present..."

"He can not be moved yet..."

"I'll do my best to re-initiate our plans..."

"No...no other will do...It has to be him..."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll do my best..."

"Give me 2 more days..."

-

A door shut softly and a blonde girl turned to face the other teens in the hallway. She sighed.

"He cried himself to sleep again..." she whispered.

"He's always been the crier in the group, hasn't he?"

"J.P.!" Zoe whisper yelled at him.

"I didn't mean anything by it. But it's true isn't it? He was always the one the cried." Kouji shook his head. "Huh?"

"Remember? Takuya cried too. When we thought that Lucimon was gonna win, he cried." Kouji explained.

"I don't remember-"

"You had already sacrificed yourself before then. We followed him to the human world, where we first entered the digital world. Takuya had given up. He started talking about how weak we were, not being able to defeat Lucimon...who was now a huge monster thing..." Zoe explained.

"Takuya tried pushing over an elevator...that's when he cried. He said 'Look, I can't even push over this elevator'...or to that effect." J.P. whispered in his 2 cents, no one wanted to wake Tommy up. "Then Agunimon's spirit came and helped us, along with the other 9 warriors. Takuya pushed the elevator over and we all went to go kick Lucimon's butt!"

"Shhh!" they all said at once. J.P. covered his mouth.

"Wow...I missed it." Kouichi mumbled, seeming disappointed.

"And I have to thank Takuya for finding you after we left." Kouji muttered as they walked downstairs. "He showed me where you fell, I still don't know how he knew."

"Well...in that case, thank him for knowing who I was." Kouichi said, slightly more cheerful. "Even though I had it all planned in my head, the words 'I'm your twin brother' wouldn't have made it out of my mouth." They all smirked slightly, then frowned again.

There was a long silence. They were in Kouji's house because his parents were out. Kouji got them all sodas as they sat down. J.P. sat on his couch at one end, Zoe on the other. Kouichi was in one chair, to J.P.'s left. Kouji sat down in the chair to Zoe's right.

No one spoke for awhile...

"Where d'you suppose he is, anyway?" Zoe asked suddenly. Her voice was like a hot knife through butter in the silence of the room. No one seemed to know how to answer her...

"I think..." Kouichi paused and then shook his head.

"What is it Kouichi?" J.P. asked. The older twin had all their attentions. He sighed slightly.

"I think...that his disappearance...has something to do with those digimon's appearances..." he said slowly and softly, usual Kouichi fashion.

"Really?"

"Yea. Just think about it for a moment. Takuya disappeared, and then, the next day, these digimon attack. And the only reason seems to be to destroy things. I think they may know what happened to Takuya..." Kouichi said, now voicing his opinion freely.

"So, what do you expect? We just waltz right up to them and say 'Hey, you wouldn't happen to have our friend captive right now, would you?' Yea, real smart." J.P. said, slightly exasperated.

"No." Kouichi shook his head, thinking.

"We ask that fire guy."

All heads turned to Kouji, who had been unusually quiet.

"What?" J.P. and Zoe asked at the same time. Kouji sat up straight.

"Just, think...He was the most talkative of the two. That guy, Baronmon or whatever, he was just talking about himself, and he didn't say much. But the other guy, he seemed to know something..."

"_No..."_

Kouji blinked the thought away. No, it hadn't been him.

"But he seemed so..." Zoe started.

"Bloodthirsty? Power hungry?" J.P. tried. Zoe nodded.

"I think he was confused." Kouichi muttered. "Why else would he have Baronmon there to watch him? He might be new, or...rebellious."

They all looked at the floor and began to think about what Kouichi had just said.

"_Please..."_

"_No..."_

Kouji shook his head again.

'_No, it's_ not_ him...It can't be...'_

-

"Baronmon...what is the world up to?" Heraldomon asked, petting a flaming something next to him.

"They have begun to worry about...what are you doing ssir?" he asked, looking at the flaming boy sitting against Heraldomon's chair.

He has flaming hair and tail, claws, and tan skin. He is wearing black leather and looks adorably cute in semi-unconsciousness...Not that_ any_ of the bad digi-people think he's cute. His head cocked to the side slightly, his flaming hair pulling itself lightly from Heraldomon's fingers.

"What do you mean, Baronmon?" the blunette asked.

"What iss that..._human_ doing here...in your throne room...?" he asked in confusion. Heraldomon narrowed his eyes.

"He is here because I had him brought here. I believe he will become loyal to me if we do not keep him locked in his own mind, in Matamon's _lab_..." he began to run his finger's through Telamon's hair again.

"Of coursse ssir." the baron then bowed. "The children are becoming worried...We sshould move..." he suddenly flared slightly. "I don't like thiss. We sshould kill them now!"

Telamon twitched slightly, making their leader stop petting him. He glanced down at Telamon with interest, then gave Baronmon a look of the slightest glee.

"You shouldn't say such things..." he said in a slight whisper, pointing to the sleeping mon. "You might anger him." he laughed softly, yet still with his evil aura.

"I would never _dream_ of it ssir..." Baronmon spread his wings as he stood to his full height. "But when do we next attack?"

Heraldomon noticed the hint of anxiousness in his warrior's voice. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but not in anger.

"As soon as our chibi wakes up." he gave Telamon a caring pat on the head without looking away from Baronmon. "Go get Matamon and the gazimon. He should be awake within the hour."

Baronmon grumbled but did as he was told. He disappeared without moving and left Telamon and Heraldomon alone in the room. Heraldomon leaned over the side of his chair and whispered in Telamon's ear.

"You are my most_ loyal_ warrior..." he assured the boy, his voice low, as if daring the boy to defy him. "You need nobody else but me..." he began to laugh as he sat up, his laugh growing to echo loudly around the room.

But Telamon didn't budge. His eyes flickered, almost as if he were feigning sleep, but he wasn't. Telamon was deep asleep...floating under the surface of pure blue water...but unable to see it, or the sun shining above the surface. He was blind, and losing his breath.

'_I can't...'_

-

Kouji sat bolt upright. He was breathing hard and he was sweating. Kouji put his hands on his forehead and tried to calm down. What was that?

All he remembered was...He had been floating downstream, the water blue and peaceful. The sun was shining brightly, but it didn't seem to bother him. His eyes were closed and he had felt...so at ease...

Then that pain...he'd felt pain jab through him like an bullet through it's prey. Why? He hadn't had time to think about it because, along with the pain, there was a laugh. An evil laugh...

It had echoed, filled his entire being...It was...controlling...

Now that he was awake, Kouji looked around. It was still late at night, probably about 3. Checking the clock he'd set up next to him, it was 3:23 am.

'_Good guess, Kouji.'_ he silently congratulated himself, then shook his head.

Zoe was sleeping in his room, so he was on the floor in the living room. Why the floor? Because J.P. had taken the couch, and Tommy had stuck the two chairs together as a makeshift bed. He jumped slightly when something brushed him, but calmed down when he saw what it was.

Kouichi was laying next to him. Kouji paused.

'_Didn't Kouichi sleep over...' _he looked next to the wall, where a dark blue blanket and white pillow were, all crumpled up and not even resembling a bed anymore. He sweat dropped. '_Kouichi has a big problem with rolling in his sleep I see...'_

He ignored his brother, who was now snuggling close to him in his sleep, holding him by the waist, and mumbling something about candy canes, pink clouds, and rampaging stuffed animals, for the more important job of making sure nothing was going wrong.

J.P. seemed to be struggling with the cover he had, mumbling the names of snack foods...Kouji had the impression of Candy Land. Then he looked to Tommy, gasping softly as Kouichi's hold on his waist tightened.

"K-kouichi..I can't...brea-" he froze. Why was that so familiar?

"Don't...don't let them take me...teddy...teddy bears...c-candy...candy canes are...growing..." Kouichi muttered before falling deeper into sleep and relinquishing his hold on the younger boy from his death grip. Kouji thanked whoever was watching him and moved from his 'bed' to check on Tommy.

Tommy wasn't rolling like the other two, but was twitching and writhing in his sleep. Kouji knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him without waking him. He gasped when Tommy's hands shot out and grabbed his wrist so fast he hadn't even seen them move.

"T-takuya?" the 13 year old muttered. "C-come back...please..."

Kouji gave him a sympathetic look and pried him off his wrist. He pat Tommy on the head slightly, like Takuya might, and Tommy seemed to calm down. He pulled away and Tommy flinched but didn't move.

Kouji stood up and began walking upstairs to his room. He heard nothing from the other side and sighed. At least Zoe was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly...

A series of explosions was heard. Kouji counted about 20 in a row. His eyes snapped open and he opened his bedroom door. Yells came from downstairs, the others were awake. Rushing in Kouji's room, they found Kouji and a half dressed Zoe next to the window, looking out at where the explosions came from.

"Z-zoe..." J.P. muttered, blushing. She turned around, blushed, slapped him, and pulled on one of Kouji's dark blue, long bathrobes around herself. Everyone else was wearing their boxers and shirts.

"What was that?" Tommy asked, joining the other two at the window, J.P. behind him.

"Explosions." Kouji pointed as Kouichi yelled from downstairs.

"Guys! Come on! We should go check that out!" he called, already ready to go, blue hat and all.

They all ran from the room, except Zoe, to go get ready. Zoe got ready in the room. They all then ran out the door towards the explosions.

-

'Make them help you.'

'_Who?'_

'You know who'

'_I don't...know'_

'Yes you do...'

'_I can't...remember...'_

'You don't need to'

'_It hurts...'_

'You can not feel pain...Now go...'

-

Telamon stood in the middle of a now beyond burnt area of forest. He nodded.

'_It's a nice start...Please, let me finish this...'_

He faintly heard footsteps coming closer. His now sensitive nose picked up the scents of his former friends. They stopped when they saw him, but his head was still down.

'_I feel...'_

'_The need to hurt them...'_

'_No! I don't want to!'_

'Telamon...attack them...'

'_But I'm not...'_

'Telamon!'

'_I...I...'_

"Hey you!" J.P. 's voice barely registered.

'_J.P? It_ is_ you guys!'_

'Attack them!'

'_I..I don't...no...I do want to attack them...'_

"Where's Takuya?" Zoe yelled at him.

His head snapped up, and for a split moment, his eyes were brown. Kouichi and Kouji seemed to be the only ones that noticed this. They exchanged glances.

"We know...you have something to do with him disappearing!" Tommy chipped in. "So where is he? Please let him go!"

"I'm sorry..." came a creamy voice as a man fell gracefully from the sky, and landed next to Telamon. "We can not help you there."

Zoe gasped at his handsome features and long, dirty blonde hair. They were all caught by his eyes until his turned around, back to them. He took Telamon by the shoulders, bent down slightly, and looked him straight in the eyes. They were brown mixed with gold.

"Telamon...do not waver...You _can not_ waver in your loyalty...Both our necks are on the line if you do..." he muttered, inaudible to the other teens in the area.

Telamon's eyes changed to fully gold and he smirked evilly, pushing Matamon out of the way.

"What do I care if you get hurt, Matamon? Lord Heraldomon wouldn't hurt you anyways. With your good looks, why would he _ever_ hurt _you_?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice low, like Matamon was.

"Matamon..." Kouji muttered, remembering this new information.

"Besides..." his voice became softer, Matamon's eyes widened at the change in tone. "They don't recognize me..."

"Your not...!" he stopped his sentence. "Telamon, snap out of it!" he stretched his hand towards the flame boy and blue electricity flew from his fingers, hitting Telamon in the head as he went to turn around.

The digi-destined watched as he started to glow blue on the edges. Something clicked in Tommy's mind.

"This is what happened last time! When he paused in attacking! He was glowing blue then too!" he whisper yelled to his friends. Everyone else had stunned looks on as they remembered also.

'Attack them!'

'_I must attack...them...'_

'_No! Guys! Run! Run away!'_

'_I need to feel their flesh...'_

'_I don't want...' -sniff-_

'You can not cry Telamon. Do not show them any weakness...'

'_Of course not...They do not recognize us, why should we care?'_

"Guys, look!" Zoe pointed as the blue faded away and the flame like appearance of Telamon increased. "Whatever was wrong with him is gone now!"

The all flinched at the murderous intent underlying the clear pyromaniacism in his eyes. He took a step forward, creating a fireball in his right hand. They all took a step back, even Matamon moved away from the flaming boy. He took another step, a fireball in his left hand.

"Take this!" he threw the fireballs at them, and they all ran, jumped, or rolled away.

He kept this up, chasing them through the forest, making sure they turned when he wanted them to and went the direction he wanted them to. At one point, he even let them run past him and go back the way they came.

"He's...toying with us!" J.P. managed to choke out, out of breath as they ran.

"At least he hasn't gotten bored yet and _killed_ us!" Zoe pointed out, clearly tired. They all nodded in agreement and further pushed themselves to keep running.

"To bad we can't digivolve here!" Tommy said later on, amidst the roaring of the flames. "Wait...maybe we can!"

"Ok! Who wants to stop and give it a try?" Kouichi asked. They glanced at each other, then kept running.

After 20 minutes of running, Baronmon showed up and blocked the kids path.

"Baronmon!" Tommy let out. He glared down at the short teen.

"You remembered my name..." he whispered. "To bad I have no time for you." his head turned to the side, towards more fire far in the distance. "Matamon!"

"What is it Baronmon?" Matamon asked in his creamy voice. Telamon paused in his game, seeing the interruption.

"The Gazimon aren't lisstening anymore. I've even blinded them and they won't stop...They've left the assssigned target..." he whispered so that only Matamon could hear. But Telamon caught it.

"You idiot! Use brute force! There are plenty where they came from!" Telamon yelled, causing the kids to jump. Baronmon smirked.

"Ah, the Lord'ss plaything. I didn't ssee you. But I ssupposse...chassing your prey rather than killing it off at the sstart iss more towardss your personality than Matamon'ss huh?" he motioned towards the burnt forest, and then the group of confused teenagers.

"Shut up!" Telamon actually _caught fire!_ and jumped away. Matamon turned to Baronmon.

"Let's go. Lord Heraldomon will not be pleased if we let him get loose. And I will not take the fall for you, since this is all your fault." His voice didn't betray any anger, but his aura said enough.

"I'm ssorry..." Baronmon didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "I forgot he wass your charge..." he smirked before disappearing. Matamon soon disappeared too, leaving 5 _very_ confused former digi-destined in their wake.

* * *

End chapter 4! 


	5. Contemplation

**Gogglehead Lover - Telamon ran off...because Baronmon was making fun of him.**

**Bonnie - This is a Takouji pairing, it just might take a few more chapters until it starts to show some more.**

**Takuya - They haven't got it _all_ figured out. Heh heh. In fact, only one of them figures the _whole_ thing out in theory and then tells the other one their ideas. -nod nod-**

**D.T. - Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 5 - Contemplation**

"Speech"

'Matamon's Thought Voice'

'_Takuya's Thought Voice' 'Other People's Thoughts'_

'_Telamon's Thought Voice'_

* * *

The teens had decided _not_ to stick around and wait for the cops to show up in the forest. It might looked suspicious if they were at yet _another_ fire scene. Sadly, they couldn't all stay at Kouji's house anymore, as the Minamoto's had come back during the night and found everyone gone.

Kouji had at least managed to get himself 'grounded' at Kouichi's house, so he could voice his thoughts. Kouichi also seemed to have a lot to say.

"Alright mom, thanks for dinner! We'll be up in my room, alright?" Kouichi asked after dinner the next night.

"Of course dear. Oh, and Kouji, don't worry about the grounding. If you eat candy and get a stomach ache or stay up late and are tired tomorrow, it'll be your own fault." Ms. Kimura called up the stairs to them.

"Ok mom!" Kouji answered. He paused, he hadn't even thought before he'd said it. That was becoming quite usual for him, but he didn't always say it in his mom's presence. So, as if on cue, they heard her giggle slightly and could actually _hear_ her blushing.

"She's a lot nicer than my step-mom." Kouji commented as Kouichi closed the door behind them. He shrugged.

"I guess. I don't really know dad's new wife all that well." he sat in a chair at his desk, Kouji sat on his bed.

For a few moments there was silence, then Kouji burst.

"I can't take this! _Please_ tell me you noticed how strange that was this morning!" he said suddenly. Kouichi blinked.

"Yea. It was really _really_ odd." he got into a Kouichi-thinking pose. "Did you notice his eyes?"

"Yea, they were brown...for a moment..." Kouji shook his head as Takuya's face came to mind. "And Matamon..."

"He seemed nice enough." Kouichi said suddenly. Kouji looked at him in surprise. "He was worried. Something wasn't going right." he said, drawing the attention off of himself.

"Well yea, that guy...damn, we _still_ don't know his name!" Kouji pulled on his ponytail.

"Tell...Amon..." Kouichi leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Kouji let go of his ponytail.

"Huh?"

"His name...tellamon...or tellomon...or telamon..." he rocked back and forth for a moment. He felt Kouji staring at him and elaborated. "I read their lips."

"Wh-really?" Kouji blinked. Note, never talk about Kouichi behind his back while he was in the vicinity. "Do you know what they were talking about? When we couldn't hear them?" Kouichi nodded somewhat.

"Kinda...I'm pretty sure the word 'loyalty' was said a couple times...Apparently Matamon was worried about him and Tell-a-mon's necks...I think he meant 'If you aren't loyal, we'll get punished' or to that effect." Kouichi sighed and wished he could read lips better.

"Then the other day, you were right." Kouji went back to a Kouji-brooding position. "He's either new, rebellious, or both..." both boys nodded at the same time.

'_His eyes...' _Kouji's mind wandered. It was as if Kouichi could read his mind too.

"It's Takuya isn't it?" he muttered. Kouji's head snapped up.

"What?"

"He reminds you of Takuya, doesn't he? Fire, the brown eye moment, rebellious..." he let Kouji think about it for a moment, then crashed through with more words. "But...Takuya wasn't bloodthirsty, didn't play with his targets, and didn't joy in destroying things. He also would _never_ attack _us_, or work with the bad guys."

"Right..." Kouji lowered his head.

"But?" Kouichi knew there was something.

"Matamon said 'I'm sorry' when he showed up. I think he knows what happened to Takuya."

"So, we look for Matamon and ask him?" Kouichi turned to face Kouji fully in his chair. "You think he'll talk?"

"I don't know." Kouji looked at the window.

There was silence for a few minutes. They could hear the crickets outside chirping and the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances still roaming the city, putting out fires and looking for people the gazimon may have injured...not that anyone knew it had been Gazimon, but whatever.

"I think they have a weakness."

Kouji turned around to look at his brother. "What do you mean?" Kouichi looked thoughtful for a second.

"Baronmon and Tellomon...They don't get along well...I think that Baronmon is jealous..." Kouji blinked at Kouichi's thoughts. "Not that we should work on that, mind you, coming within 10 feet of Baronmon is probably against our best interests. But if we can work on the fact that they don't get along well..."

"We can break them up, or face them with a chance of surviving." Kouji finished. "Also, if Matamon is as 'nice' as you say, he might help us. But I think he's loyal to their leader to death. He's the one manipulating Tell a...tell oh...the little guy."

"He's not little." Kouichi laughed slightly. "But you're probably right about Matamon. What do you mean 'manipulating' Telamon?"

"Keep to one name please, you're confusing me."

"Ok, Telamon." Kouichi smiled at his brother's glare. "Continue."

"That...electric stuff." Kouji continued. "I think he's partially _controlling_ Tell...telamon. At least until he stops 'misbehaving,' ya know?" Kouichi nodded. "That still doesn't answer two questions..."

"Really? What?" Kouichi gave Kouji a confused look.

"How did they get here, and who is their leader." Kouji said bluntly. "If we can answer them, we'll know almost everything we need to know. But first..." he paused. Kouichi had a knowing and caring look on.

"We find Takuya..." he said softly. "Come on Kouji. We'll head out early tomorrow. For now, we need sleep, especially if those digimon might attack in the middle of the night again."

"They seem to like attacking at night." Kouji confirmed, laying down on the edge of the bed. Kouichi was sleeping on the wall side of the bed, Kouji was going to keep him from falling off by sleeping on the open side.

"Remind me why I'm sleeping next to the wall instead of you again?" Kouichi asked.

"Because. If you sleep on this side, you'll fall off the bed." There was a slightly angry grunt like noise coming from the vicinity of Kouichi's pillow. Kouji smirked. "You roll...a lot..." there was a more angry sounding groan. "Just trust me." Kouji then turned over and fell asleep.

-

_Where am I? It's so...blue...I know...this is where I was before...But, how'd I get here?_

_I can't speak, I can only hear my own thoughts...and the sound of the water that surrounds me, engulfs me..._

'_I can't...'_

_Takuya? Where is he? I can't move...All I can do is float here...Dammit, he's so close...I can feel it!_

'_I can't...breathe...'_

_Takuya? Takuya! Can you hear my thoughts too? Come on Takuya! Where are you? Answer me!_

'_I can't...'_

_Can't what? I feel as if I could reach out and touch your hand...You're so close..._

'_I can't...remember...'_

_What? Takuya!_

'_No control...'_

'_No...pain...'_

'_No...'_

_Takuya? Takuya! Are you still there? Takuya!_

'_Please...'_

'_Help me...'_

-

"Kouji! Kouji wake up! Wake up Dammit!" a worried voice called.

"Kouichi?" Kouji asked, noticing how out of breath he was.

"Finally!" Kouichi seemed to calm down. Kouji smirked. "What?"

"You cussed...at me..." he sat up, his motions ragged, ungraceful, and very un-Kouji-like.

"Are you alright Kouji?"

"Yea, yea...what happened?" Kouji asked, holding his head with a shaky hand.

"I don't know. One moment you were sleeping soundly, then you were thrashing about and reaching out and yelling slightly...Thank goodness mom didn't hear...she needs her sleep." Kouichi muttered the last bit.

Kouji's dream came back to him and he suddenly was bent over his outstretched legs, breathing ceased completely almost, and looking slightly scared and alert.

"Takuya!" he gasped.

"Kouji?" Kouichi bent over his brother to make sure he was alright.

"Takuya...he's...I don't know what he is...But something's wrong." Kouji was talking in a fast, hushed voice.

"What? Takuya? How do you know?" Kouichi was worried his brother was hallucinating...

"My dream...just now...I think that Takuya...I think he was asking for help...No, I _know_ he was..." Kouji had calmed down and was sitting normally again, his breathing nearly normal too. He looked determined and set.

"Are you sure?" The short haired twin asked. Kouji nodded. "We'll tell the others tomorrow." Kouji shook his head. "What? Why not?"

"We'll all keep looking...But don't tell anyone about this. Alright, Kouichi?" he looked at his brother.

Kouichi saw Kouji's eyes and inhaled sharply. They were pleading, determined, and yet still piercing...all at once...He knew he had agreed before he even opened his mouth. He nodded, Kouji smiled.

"Now, go back to sleep. It's still late at night." Kouichi patted Kouji's pillow, then laid back on his own and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kouji's smile dropped when he knew his brother was asleep. His thoughts were still circulating around their conversation earlier and his dream just now. What was going on here?

"Matamon...Baronmon...Telamon...and a mysterious leader..." Kouji muttered. "They don't get along well..." he laid down and looked at the ceiling. "Matamon and Telamon know something about Takuya..."

"_What do I care if you get hurt, Matamon? Lord Heraldomon wouldn't hurt you anyways. With your good looks, why would he ever hurt you?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice low, like Matamon was._

"_Matamon..." Kouji muttered, remembering this new information._

"_Besides..." his voice became softer, Matamon's eyes widened at the change in tone. "They don't recognize me..."_

"_Your not...!" he stopped his sentence. "Telamon, snap out of it!"_

"Lord Heraldomon...So that's their leader's...ah!" He sat up straight again. "Takuya?"

"_Besides..." his voice became softer, Matamon's eyes widened at the change in tone. "They don't recognize me..."_

He brought a hand to his face. No...it couldn't...he couldn't...No! Impossible! It couldn't...be...

Could it?

"Takuya...?" Kouji looked at the city. "That was _your_ voice...I _know_ it was..."

'_Takuya...are you...'_

* * *

End Chapter 5! Heh heh...Stopped it...Aren't I despicable? -cute smile-

P.S. I'm actually starting to beta my stories before I post them. -big smile- I feel proud.


	6. Don’t Wanna Lose Him

**Chapter 6 - Don't Wanna Lose Him**

"Speech"

'Matamon's Thought Voice'

'_Takuya's Thought Voice' 'Anyone Else's Thoughts'_

'_Telamon's Thought Voice'_

_Anyone besides Takuya, Telamon, and Matamon that enter Takuya's water realm_

* * *

"Matamon...You continue to have trouble controlling him." Heraldomon snapped as Gazimon ran around, doing little things.

"I'm deeply sorry sir." Matamon bowed, his crimson robes shining slightly in the light.

"No more apologies!" Heraldomon yelled, causing several Gazimon to jump in surprise. "And you, Gazimon! Don't you _dare_ ignore orders again!" All Gazimon in the room ran for their lives, muttering their apologizes.

"My lord-"

"Matamon...just be quiet..." Heraldomon said, trying to not yell again. He took a deep breath. "He seems to disobey whenever those children are near. I believe...that it has something to do with uncontrolled thought, unsuppressed memories..."

"What do you wish me to do, my lord?"

"Delve further into his mind, learn what it is that ties him to his past. I have shown him betrayal, given him a new look, a new _identity_...I need him to be ever loyal. Make him loyal!" the last sentence was yelled with a force that shook the room, but Matamon did not flinch. "You will make _certain_...that he will never disobey me..._ever_ _again..._" he said slowly.

"But...Lord Heraldomon!" Matamon gasped. "If I tamper any more...He might-"

"_No_!...excuses..." Heraldomon pointed to the door which led to the room holding Telamon. "Make...sure..."

"Of...of course sir..." Matamon bowed again, leaving the room. It was not wise to anger Heraldomon, and he was already angry enough...

He opened the door to Telamon's room, given to him when they got back, early that morning. The door and walls on three sides were sound proof. Only the one with a window wasn't sound proof. So, he hadn't heard the conversation between his two superiors...unluckily...

"What do you want, Matamon?" Telamon asked from his position against the wall.

Matamon saw how tight the leather clothing was on him now...He'd never noticed it before. His hair was like flames, as was his tail. But his tail looked so soft too...He blinked out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"Lord...l-lord..." his eyes drifted over Telamon's center. He was so skinny...yet tall for a human of his age. Telamon's eyes opened, they had a sharp look in them.

"What does Lord Heraldomon want now? To lock me in the crystal again?"

"What? H-how'd you..."

"I'm not stupid. I'm always semi-conscious..." he scoffed, pushing off the wall. He took a step closer to the blonde, his eyes never relenting in how sharp their gaze was.

His eyes...so...determined...fiery...A chill ran up Matamon's back, and he hoped Telamon didn't notice. But the obvious enjoyment on his face said he had noticed.

"Do I have that effect on you?" he asked, his voice full of lust now. Oh, he was doing this on _purpose_...

"What do you mean?" Matamon asked, looking him over and trying to seem impassive.

"Tell me..." he purred. "Does Lord Heraldomon know you're..." he didn't finish, nor need to finish. Matamon's eyes narrowed.

"No...and I do not think he needs to know..." he watched as Telamon circled him.

"Of course not..." Telamon moved a bit closer, another chill went up Matamon's spine and Telamon smirked.

'_I have a job to do...'_ Matamon reminded himself. _'My job comes first...Lord Heraldomon comes...first...'_

He suddenly pinned Telamon to the wall. The boy's eyes flickered brown, full of fear, but then became golden again. Matamon kissed Telamon fiercely, biting his bottom lip. Telamon was _more than_ happy to oblige and opened his mouth. Matamon smirked slightly and slipped his tongue in.

'_No...no!...Not him...NOT HIM!'_

Telamon moaned in pleasure.

'_No...No! I don't...I don't want to!'_

'_I do!'_

'_It's wrong!'_

Matamon's hand grabbed Telamon's tail, brushing it and enjoying how soft it was. Telmon made a slight purring noise, egging Matamon on further. He took off Telamon's leather jacket as the air in the room became hotter, no doubt thanks to Telamon's powers.

"Matamon..." Telamon said, as if this were nothing. Matamon kissed him again.

'_No! Get him off! No!'_

Matamon nearly ripped Telamon's shirt off in his eagerness. He pushed the smaller boy onto his bed and continued kissing him. Telamon managed to speak when Matamon proceeded from his mouth to his neck.

"Did you..." he moaned. "Have a..." gasp as Matamon his a sensitive spot on his neck. "Reason for coming in..." he growled slightly in pleasure as Matamon's hands brushed up and down his bare chest. "Here..." he finished.

Matamon paused. Oh right...his job. He continued his assault on the fire boy, wrapping his hands in the boy's hair. Telamon had his hands around Matamon's neck and hair. Matamon's hands started glowing, the electricity being transmitted straight into Telamon's mind. Telamon tensed, grabbing Matamon's hair tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Matamon murmured, plunging his consciousness deeper into Telamon's mind than ever before.

-

"_Look mommy! Look!" a brunette pulled on his mom's skirt and pointed in the window to a pair of large goggles. His mom laughed._

"_They're too big." she said happily. "You'll never wear them!" Takuya shook his head and smiled._

"_I'll never take them off when they fit!" he assured her. She smiled lightly at him._

"_Alright then." she and the younger Takuya entered the shop._

"I've never had to enter a person's memories before..." Matamon mused. "This should be interesting...I just hope he doesn't collapse..." Mr. Vague...-grumble grumble-

"_Shinya! What're you doing?" a slightly older Takuya yelled, grabbing the game controller back from his brother._

"_It's my turn to play!" Shinya complained. "You've been playing for _hours_!"_

"_No I haven't...It's been only 1 hour." Takuya said as if proud._

"_MOM!" Shinya yelled behind them._

"_Takuya give your brother a turn at the game!"_

"_But mom! I'm about to enter the boss fight! He'll kill me!" Takuya complained._

"_TAKUYA!"_

"_Fine!" Takuya shoved the controller into his brother's hands and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."_

"_Be back by dinner!" his mom called after him. Takuya grumbled as he exited the house, wearing his hat and goggles. His mom smiled._

"I must..." the memory blackened and faded away. "Erase it all..."

"_Tommy!" the brunette jumped over the green flames and grabbed the railing._

It faded away...

"_Kouji? Kouji no! Why Kouji?" he yelled at the hurt bluenette after he caught him. Duskmon held his head._

Gone...

"_Look...I can't even push this over..." Takuya pushed on the elevator, to no success. "I mean, look how weak we are..." tears fell from his eyes._

"I'm sorry..."

"_Takuya!" Kouichi called, pulling his brother along behind him._

"_Hey guys! How'd it go with your mom?" he asked, smiling._

"_Great. She was really surprised when I first introduced them. Right Kouji?"_

_Kouji scowled. He obviously didn't want to be here._

"_Ah, come on Kouji! What's the matter?"_

"Nothing's_ the matter _Takuya_." Kouji said sharply, wrenching his hand away. "What am I doing here anyway?"_

"_All of us 'chosen children' are going to have a party to celebrate a _job well done_!" Takuya cheered. Kouji didn't look happy, but they dragged him along anyway._

It was no more.

"_Happy Birthday Takuya!" they all cheered._

"_Thanks guys!" he smiled at his family and digi friends._

_Zoe got him...something Italian...J.P. gave him more food for later. Tommy hugged him and handed him a chain necklace._

"_It's just a chain really...And you can hide it in your shirt...So-"_

"_Thanks buddy!" Takuya hugged him back, a huge smile on his face._

_Kouji got him a shirt. It was black with the word FIRE written in letters that looked like they actually _were_ on fire. Takuya gave him a noogie._

"_Aw, thanks Kouji! I didn't know you _cared_!" Kouji pushed him off and scowled, the slightest of blushes on his cheeks._

_Kouichi got him a-_

Gone

"_That movie kinda sucked..." Takuya complained. "It wasn't even that scary..."_

"_Tell that to Kouichi..." Kouji muttered, his arm slightly red. They were all smiling slightly. Kouichi laughed nervously._

No.

"_Hey! J.P.! Zoe! Tommy!" he called out, running into the park. They all turned to him. "Shinya's birthday is tomorrow!"_

"_Really? He didn't tell me." Tommy wondered aloud. Takuya smirked._

"_That's cause I keep teasing him about it." he said proudly._

"_Come on Takuya, just cause you're brother's turning 11..." Zoe started._

"_And you're becoming a very pretty girl, Zoe." Takuya said nonchalantly. Zoe blushed._

"_Don't say things unless you mean them." J.P. said sternly. Takuya smiled and laughed, soon joined by the others._

It's all...

_Ring! Ring! Click!_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey! Kouji!" Takuya called happily._

"_What d'you want Takuya?" Kouji asked, sounding tired. And he should be, it was about midnight!_

"_Hey...listen..." Takuya said softly, sadly. Kouji' s attention was caught._

"_What is it? What's wrong Takuya?"_

"_We've known each other for a long time right...I can tell you anything, right?"_

"_What is it Takuya?"_

"_I...I think I...Do you like anyone Kouji?" he asked suddenly. Kouji must've blanched._

"_Wh-where'd that come from?" he asked, as if angry. Takuya smirked sadly, knowing Kouji wasn't really mad._

"_Do you?" he asked softly. Kouji sighed._

"_Yea...I guess so...Why?"_

_Takuya smiled, he seemed to have brightened up._

"_Good." He knew Kouji noticed the change in him too. "Then I'm not the only one."_

"_Only one-J.P. likes Zoe."_

"_Yea. But besides him!" Takuya said, slightly happy. "Listen, I'm gonna let you go, ok?"_

"_Uh...ok..."_

_Click!_

"_Takuya you idiot...that's not what you were supposed to say..." he berated himself._

_He looked in the mirror on his desk. His face straight, he began._

"_Kouji...I really like you. I know it's wrong, we're both guys...but...Do you like me? If you don't, it's alright. We can just act like this never happened. Yea."_

_He turned from the mirror._

"That's_ how it should've gone. Not call, hear his voice, and clam up!"_

"_Takuya! Go to bed!" a female called._

"_Sorry mom! I'm going to bed now!"_

"_Good!"_

...gone...

-

Matamon stood up and left a half naked Telamon unconscious on the bed. He would hope the littler mon didn't remember anything...He'd be a lifeless shell.

"Thank you...Telamon." he muttered when he reached the door. "You stopped me...before I could do you a terrible wrong..."

He opened the door and left. Telamon didn't stir in his sleep. There were no memories for him to dream tonight...

* * *

Out : End Chapter 6! No, they didn't do _it_. He stopped after entering Takuya's mind. Just wanted to clarify that. -slight blushy-

O.C. #2 : -laughing softly at her-


	7. Yellow Roses

**Chapter 7 - Yellow Roses**

"Speech"

'Matamon's Thought Voice'

'_Telamon's Conscience' 'Everyone Else's Thoughts'_

'_Telamon's Thought Voice'_

-

Kouji woke to an explosion. Kouichi sprang up from next to him. They glanced at each other, then the window, then ran from the room. Kouji was ready before his brother and had already run out the door when he heard Kouichi yelling for him to wait up.

"Kouji wait-" he felt a presence behind him. "Uh..."

"Kouichi...why do you always run off whenever there's an explosion?" his mom asked in a worried voice. He sweat-dropped.

"I..." he took off. "I'll tell you later! I gotta go! Bye mom!"

-

Kouji was almost to the spot where the flames were mainly coming from. Again, more than one explosion had occurred. They had searched for Takuya that day and hadn't found him. Now, he was sure that Telamon would be there again, he seemed to be the main pyromaniac in the group. And he was going to get to the bottom of this if it were the last thing he did.

"Kouji!" Zoe called, running up next to him. Tommy and J.P. were a little behind him. "Where's Kouichi?"

He paused and looked behind him. Kouichi was just coming into view. He pointed, then turned and kept going, walking this time. Kouichi caught up to him moments later.

"So, Kouji...are we going to talk to Matamon or Telamon?" Kouichi asked so that only Kouji could hear him.

Kouji didn't answer and soon they were standing in front of the flames. For a few minutes, nothing moved except the flames. Zoe was about to asked whether or not the digimon were still here when something happened.

Laughter.

Laughter so evil, so vile, so..._piercing _it made your whole body tremble, and sent fear coursing through you. All the digi-destined shuddered. The form of Telamon, only..._flamier._..came out of the flames. He had an evil sadistic grin on his face and looked about to kill.

"Telamon!" Kouichi gasped at how hot the air around them got. Telamon's gaze flickered over to Kouichi.

"You know me?" he asked. Kouichi hardened his resolve and nodded. Telamon smirked.

"Where's your caretaker?" Kouji asked. J.P., Zoe, and Tommy looked at the twins in confusion. Telamon glared.

"I don't need a _caretaker_!" he shot fireballs at all of them.

'_Telamon! No!'_

'_Who is this voice?'_

'_Run! Run digi-destined! Run!'_

'_Who ARE you?'_

'_I don't know...'_

'_Well, stay out of my head! I'm killing my enemies here!'_

'_No!'_

Telamon pushed the voice to the back of his mind. He continued his fire ball assault on the five teens before him.

"Where's Matamon?" Kouji asked again. Telamon seemed to get even angrier at the name.

"I don't need him here! Don't say his name!" he launched himself at the 5, who jumped away. "Just _die!_" He flung his arm out with so much speed that there was a sort of shock wave afterwards that flung the digi-destined in different directions.

As Kouji was flying through the air, he spotted a metal bar.

'_A weapon! If I could-No! He might be Takuya!'_ Kouji grunted as he hit the ground.

"I do not want to ssit back and watch thiss..." a voice said, near Kouji's ear. He jumped and flipped around.

"Baronmon!" Kouji gasped. The dark winged digimon glared at him as he stood up.

"Don't look at me...You filthy human!" he swung his arm, he clawed at Kouji's face.

'_KOUJI!'_

Kouji blinked as someone grabbed the back of his windbreaker and pulled him away from the attack, being missed by barely an inch. He saw flames go past him as Telamon rushed forward. Said digimon then howled in pain and clutched his face, having gotten hit instead.

"What? Why did you protect him Telamon?" Baronmon asked angrily. "He'ss our enemy!"

"He's _my_ enemy!" Telamon screamed, still clutching his face. "Go blow up a building! This is _my_ fight!"

"Psshh! You go blow up ssome sstupid building! I want to fight living targetss!" Baronmon yelled. Kouji was half laying, half sitting on the ground next to Telamon, eyes wide.

'_He saved me?'_ he didn't seem to be on the same page as everyone else, only half taking in what was going on and not taking it as reality...just like some...freaky dream...but knowing it was real...is _anybody_ following?

"Baronmon!" Telamon released his own face and flung his arms out to either side.

Kouji had the impression he was being shielded, unintentionally, but his attention was drawn to something else...

"His eye!" Tommy gasp/yelled, having been behind Baronmon when all this happened, along with J.P.

Telamon's left eye was closed and blackened. He suddenly clasped his left hand over it again, as if in pain, but was still glaring at Baronmon with his right eye. They all looked from Telamon to Baronmon and back again.

"What happened to it?" J.P. asked in surprise. Baronmon smirked and decided he wanted to hear himself talk.

"I have the ability to control the sshadowss!" he claimed loudly and proudly. "Fear me, for I can sshow up without warning if there are sshadowss!"

"Stop talking Baronmon..." Telamon said in a low, angry voice, still clutching his eye. "It makes you sound stupid..." Baronmon ignored him, and just scoffed slightly. (Yusuke Urameshi quote)

"I have the ability..." he reached out and grabbed Telamon's left wrist, prying his hand from his eye.

Telamon tried to wrench his hand free, but found Baronmon had a unusually tight grip...He winced as his eye hurt, but tried to not let it show. Baronmon's delight however, meant he had failed. He closed his right eye in a wince, then opened both eyes to glare at the taller digimon. Everyone besides Baronmon gasped, even Telamon himself!

Baronmon released Telamon's left wrist, and joyed in seeing the younger digimon's surprised face as he stared blankly at his left hand.

Not only the skin _around_ Telamon's eye was black... the pupil had gone from gold to black and the white area was now a deep grey. Telamon stared at his hand.

"I have the ability...to blind people..." Baronmon laughed behind his mask. Telamon got over his shock and glared, with both eyes, at Baronmon, fisting his hands.

"Baronmon you jerk!" He punched at him, but was easily dodged. "Fix it!"

"Pipssqueak! What makess you think I _want_ to fixx it?" the baron then caught Telamon's right fist and used it to throw him away, a good 20 feet actually. He landed with a loud 'thump' that all the kids could agree 'must've hurt.'

"I..." Telamon stood shakily, his depth perception screwed due to his missing an eye. "I'm not..." he stood up straight and yelled, quite loudly. "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

A flash of crimson later, Matamon stood between the two, facing Baronmon. He blinked in surprise.

"Baronmon? What're you doing here? Weren't you told to help the Gazimon downtown?" Matamon noticed how pleased Baronmon seemed. "What's happened?"

He looked around, but none of the kids seemed injured...Why was Baronmon so happy? A grunt and thud from behind him caused him to turn around and gasp.

"Telamon!" he went over to the fire-mon, only to be glared at and pushed away. "Telamon?"

"Get _away!_" Telamon screamed, disappearing in a brush of fire. Matamon frowned and stood up.

Baronmon laughed.

"You're charge hass desserted you!" he cackled. Matamon narrowed his eyes.

"He takes last night as a betrayal of some sort..." Matamon mumbled, catching Kouji, Kouichi, and Zoe's attention. "Dammit..."

"Hyah!" Tommy yelled, coming down behind Baronmon with the metal pole Kouji had seen earlier. Baronmon flipped around, cracked the pole in two, and grabbed Tommy by the neck. "Ah!"

"Baronmon!" Matamon called suddenly, after seemingly thinking.

"What!" he asked fiercely, angered that his fun was _again_ being interrupted...by his own comrades!

"Heraldomon calls..." he pointed to a yellow rose, standing in a piece of charred earth. Baronmon glared at it.

"Dammit!" he yelled, throwing Tommy into Kouichi, who was walking over to Kouji, making them both yelp slightly and fall over.

Baronmon disappeared, leaving only Matamon there. The crimson clothed digimon bent down to the flower to pick it.

"Matamon!" Kouji called.

"Kouji! What are you doing?" J.P. yelled. "He's the enemy!" but Matamon didn't seem to mind, as he turned and smiled softly at the navy haired boy.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice creamy as usual.

"Where's Takuya? I know you have him!" he yelled angrily, getting up and falling down again.

"Kouji!" Zoe rushed over and helped him stand up. Matamon smiled softly.

"What makes you think we have him?"

"I-!..." he paused. "Because! In his heart...Telamon's actually T-"

At the name, Matamon frowned. He shot electricity at Kouji, shutting him up and making him fall almost unconscious. Zoe, who was touching him at the time, was unharmed...amazingly. They all rushed to see if Kouji was alright.

"Do not say such foolish things..." he seemed slightly sad...or maybe just remorseful...as he looked away, the yellow rose held gently in his hands. "Telamon has no heart...Not anymore..." he turned to looked at the teens. "Do not assume he would return to normal anyway...He isn't here...anymore..." and with that, Matamon disappeared too.

Kouji was fighting just to stay conscious. After Matamon disappeared, he looked confused...then passed out.

"Kouji!" Zoe called, feeling him go limp.

-

"_Do not say such foolish things..."_

_A yellow rose..._

"_Telamon has no heart...Not anymore..." _

_It signifies friendship and purity..._

"_Do not assume he would return to normal anyway..."_

_The petals fall..._

"_He isn't here...anymore..."_

_Is the friendship gone? Are we then...impure?_

"_He has lost himself..."_

_Unspoken words..._

"_I can't...remember..."_

_Unheard pleas..._

"_Someone...please..."_

_Are they represented by the yellow rose..._

"_They don't recognize me anyway..."_

_Or the fallen petals...?_

"_They don't...don't recognize...recognize me..."_

_We are all connected..._

"_He's not here..."_

_By the broken heart..._

"_...anyway..." "...anymore..."_

_Of failed friendships..._

"_Someone...Please!"_

-

Kouji sat up with a gasp. He heard a scream as he sat up and turned to look at who it was.

Zoe was now clutching J.P. like _life _itself, who had been sitting behind her. She had been next to the bed and had screamed with Kouji's sudden motion of life. Tommy was sitting on the other side, him and Kouichi clutching each other, having been _right_ next to the sleeping bluenette when he jumped up.

"Sorry guys...What happened?" he asked softly, trying to calm them down.

"We...don't really know..." Zoe said, calmly down. J.P. seemed saddened when she stopped clutching him.

"You were hit by some weird form of electricity or something." Tommy said, also calming down.

"Ya, and you passed out as soon as Matamon left!" J.P. chimed in. Kouichi nodded, looking stern..._ooh...stern...fear me._...-ahem- I'm done...-gets back to story-

"So that was..." Kouji ran a hand through his loose hair. "A dream?"

"What was?" Tommy asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Kouji seemed to realize that he'd said that out loud in a room full of people, even if they _were_ his _friends_.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Listen guys...I'm kinda tired..." he noted silently that he was in Kouichi's room, which had most likely been the closest friendly bed.

"Oh..." Zoe and Tommy said softly, standing up to leave.

"Are you sure you're alright?" J.P. asked as he too stood up. Kouji nodded with a slight smile and Kouichi gave them an assuring nod.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'll call you guys if he spontaneously_ combusts _or something." he joked as they left, laughing.

When the door shut and Kouichi heard the front door open, their friends' goodbyes, and then the door shut, he stopped smiling. He stood straight and looked at his brother, who seemed to be thinking again.

"Was it another dream about Takuya's situation?" Kouichi asked, sitting down next to his bed again...which had been pulled a bit away from the wall for the other chairs to fit on the other side. Kouji blinked, realized his brother was still in the room, and then nodded.

"Kinda...more like a really.._.really _confusing riddle..." he got in a Kouji-thinking pose and Kouichi waited as Kouiji recalled the dream.

"I'll get some paper..." he stood up and got a notebook out of the drawer of his desk. 10 seconds after he sat down again, Kouji began to speak softly.

"A yellow rose...It signifies friendship and purity...The petals fall...Is the friendship gone...Are we then impure?...Unspoken words...Unheard pleas...Are they represented by the yellow rose...Or the fallen petals? We are all connected...By the broken heart...Of failed friendships..."

"It sounds confusing." Kouichi agreed as he finished writing it down. "Was there anything else besides that poem?" Kouji nodded.

"I heard...Matamon...and Takuya..." he whispered. Kouchi blinked.

"Really? What'd they say?"

"I think it was things they've _already_ said...based on what I can remember..." he put his hand to his chin, trying to remember word for word.

"Take your time..." Kouichi said comfortingly, getting comfortable in his chair and ready to write.

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" Kouji asked in a joking way. Kouichi shrugged nonchalantly with a smile and Kouji went back to thinking.

Kouichi began to hum...and hum...and hum some more...

"That bit that Matamon told us...just before I passed out...About Telamon having no heart and not being here anymore." Kouji said, shutting Kouichi up immediately. "Then something I've never heard him say before...'He has lost himself...'..."

"Strange." Kouichi copied down what Matamon had told them and Kouji's words.

"I heard Takuya say 'I can't remember...'...like he did in my last dream. And he was asking for help too..."

"So...you're sure the digimon have him now, aren't you?" Kouichi asked, completely serious and dropped the psychiatrist act for a moment. Kouji nodded. "Go on." Psychiatrist..._pssh_...

"Right...anyway...I heard Takuya say 'They don't recognize me an-"

"Didn't _Telamon_ say that?" Kouichi asked, a bit surprised.

"That's what I said." Kouji gave his brother a serious look. "_Takuya._"

"Oh...WHAT?" Kouichi dropped his paper and pencil in his surprise. "What d'you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said. I think Telamon _is_ Takuya. Takuya disappeared and then this Telamon appeared. He's shorter than the other digimon, not that that matters. And he said 'They don't recognize me,' it got me thinking."

"But...Takuya wouldn't attack us, so why change his mind now?" Kouichi wondered aloud.

"Remember how we thought he might be being controlled by that blue light? Because he was new or rebellious?" Kouichi nodded, then 'ooooooh'ed.

"So, what you're thinking is that Takuya's being controlled by Matamon...And _that's_ why he keeps pausing. Because he recognizes us and is trying to break free!" Kouji nodded. "Then why did he try to kill us this time?"

"Matamon told us...that he wasn't _here_ anymore." Kouji said sternly. "What if he meant...that _Takuya_ was gone?"

"That doesn't make any sense Kouji." Kouichi sighed.

"Yea it does. Not gone _physically_...gone _mentally_..." he paused for a moment. "I'm taking 'He has lost himself' as something Matamon said in his head, and somehow indirectly said to me telepathically when he hit me with that attack...I think...Takuya doesn't remember us..."

Kouichi's eyes widened in recognition.

"I can't remember!" he recited in awe. "Kouji, I think you're right!" he stood up, ignoring the pencil and paper. "It all fits, it makes almost _perfect_ sense!" His large smile faded...and died. "But then...how do we fight him?"

"We don't." Kouji said, almost bluntly.

"What?" Kouichi asked, confused.

"We have to make him remember us." Kouji stated simply.

"How?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Even without the real Takuya in him, Telamon isn't the best warrior. He's still rebellious like...like a teenager..." he smirked at the analogy. "He for some reason fears Matamon, and hates Baronmon. Now more than ever, thanks to his eye injur...y..." Kouji stopped. Kouichi finished his thoughts.

"Even if we get him back...will his eye heal?" he said sadly. After a pause, Kouji brightened slightly.

"We'll fix that when we come to it. For now, we need to find Takuya and try my idea out." He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Operation : Bring Takuya Back...Now in operation?" Kouichi asked lightly. Kouji smirked.

"You're a dork."

"I know."

Kouichi laid down opposite his twin. After a minute, neither had gone to sleep.

"You really like Takuya...don't you?" Kouichi asked softly. There was a pause. Then Kouji shifted slightly on the bed.

"Yea..."

And they went to sleep.

-

"Ow..."

"What's wrong Kouichi?" Tommy asked as the 5 teens ate breakfast at a DENNY'S.

Zoe had called them all up real early and suggested the eat breakfast together, and they all knew where DENNY'S was. So yea, here they were. Eating bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes in a diner...when the world could explode at any time...I'm _serious_! It could! Haven't you ever heard of _Nuclear bombs?_ Or _meteors?_ Oooh! Nuclear Meteors! We'd all be **_dead!_**

-rock hits authoress in the head- -out cold- -story keep going-

"Nothing...I'm fine..." Kouichi assured the light brunette. He gave him another worried look and Kouji decided to answer for him.

"He rolled in his sleep again and fell off the bed." he said in a joking way.

"Isn't that why you said you make sure he sleeps on the inside?" J.P. asked.

"The bed wasn't against the wall last night." Kouji shrugged.

"Yea yea, you just enjoy the fact that you were right and I was wrong about my rolling in my sleep problem." Kouichi rubbed his head again and saw Kouji about to laugh almost. "Drop it." Kouji sobered up as the waitress came around with their bill.

"Time to go I guess." Kouji said as he stood up, paying for his part of the bill. The other's nodded and paid as well. Kouichi brightened up.

"Operation : Bring Takuya Back, now in operation!" he said cheerfully. He got confused looks from three of the gang and a whack on the head from the 4th. "Ow! My head _already_ hurt, thank you _very_ much."

"What?" the other three asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kouji waved it off as he walked out of the diner. Kouichi smiled nervously at their confused faces, then followed Kouji out. The others came soon after.

-

End Chapter 7! Longest yet! -smile-


	8. Who Am I?

**Hey Taky! If you liked last chapter, I'm sure you're gonna love this one _even _more! -loves this chapter-**

**Chapter 8 - Who Am I?**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts, voices in heads, memories, etc.'_

'_Telamon/Takuya's inner voice'_

-

In this chapter, after the first scene, the Telamon and Takuya sides of Telamon become one kinda...

* * *

Heraldomon stood up, staring calmly down at his three followers and the Gazimon. His eyes, golden, were filled with cold fury, but his aura was calm. Telamon was the only one moving, wincing slightly due to his eye. Finally, he sighed in exasperation and turned to Matamon. 

"Matamon, _please_. Stop that." he pointed to the half blind digimon.

Telamon thought for a moment that he was going to be punished for running away from the battle. But instead, he heard a voice...

'_You feel no pain...Look into my eyes...'_

He turned his head and was caught by Matamon's gaze. Instantly, his eye stopped hurting and he looked back up at Heraldomon.

"Thank you sir." he muttered, even though he still could not see.

"No worries Telamon. You were loyal...Baronmon!" he barked. The dark digimon looked up at his master. "_Why _did you attack Telamon?"

"I didn't attack him. He jumped in the way, ssir...Pusshed the human out of the way..." he cast a glower in Telamon's direction. Heraldomon gave Telamon a confused look.

"Telamon, is that true? You saved the human?"

"Yes sir. But it was _my_ fight...I didn't want Baronmon to interrupt..."

Heraldomon nodded.

"Baronmon, weren't you and the gazimon supposed to be destroying buildings downtown?"

"I want _moving_ targetss!"

"Then attack humans! Interfering in another warriors fight is not honorable, chivalrous, or tolerated." Heraldomon began to pace before them. "From now on, you do as I say."

"Why sshould I? Thiss plan iss moving _nowhere_!" Baronmon yelled as he stood up. Telamon stood up too, glaring at Baronmon.

"This plan would move along faster if you'd just follow orders! We could've taken this world over by now!" he yelled, the room growing hot as he flamed.

"Shut up! I don't need to take that from someone like you!" Baronmon yelled. Matamon paused. Baronmon wasn't...slurring his 's's?

"What d'you mean, 'Someone like me?' huh? I've done more for Lord Heraldomon than you! _I'm _loyal!" Telamon yelled back.

"Both of you!" Heraldomon yelled. Telamon paused and looked towards the cloaked man, Baronmon shook with anger.

"Don't talk to me about..._LOYALTY!_" he slashed out.

"Telamon!" Matamon yelled. Everything seemed to slow down...

Telamon turned his head. Heraldomon swung his arm back, a lily appearing in it. The Gazimon went to run away. Matamon stood and made to go help Telamon. Telamon's eyes widened. Baronmon's claws hit. And time sped up again.

"Ah!" Telamon held his face as he backed up.

"Petals!" Heraldomon threw the lily, it exploded into a hundred, sharpened lily petals, and slashed Baronmon before he could even move.

"Telamon!" Matamon bent over the former-human and shook him slightly. Telamon was holding his face and writhing in pain, rolling back and forth on the ground. "Telamon..." he pulled the hands away from Telamon's face and gasped.

It looked as if Telamon had a mask of his own. A mask of blackened skin, almost like flames, covered the area from just above his nose to above his eyes. Telamon hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"I...I..." he muttered, opening his eyes slightly, only to shut them again as if shocked by lightning. "I can't...see..."

All the Gazimon 'aww'ed. Soon after, they were told to leave the room. Baronmon was still laying on the ground, pinned there by Heraldomon's petals. Matamon helped Telamon up. Heraldomon walked over to them and bent down, placing a hand on Telamon's shoulder. Said digimon flinched.

"Matamon...can you fix this?" Heraldomon asked sadly. Matamon shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not even making his _mind_ think he can see...would bring back his sight now..." Matamon sighed and stood up with Heraldomon. They looked at each other for a moment before a sound caught their ears and they looked down.

Telamon was...crying...

'_I can't...I can't see!'_

'_Someone help me...Please!'_

'_It's so dark!'_

"Come, we'll put him in his room and let him come to terms." Heraldomon motioned towards Telamon's room. Matamon nodded and picked the sobbing digimon up, who began crying into his robes. "I'll be right with you."

As the door to the room shut, Heraldomon walked over to Baronmon. Baronmon began to laugh.

"The pipssqueak iss blind now...yess?" he asked, smirking evilly. Heraldomon glared, but nodded. Baronmon laughed some more. "Cocky brat..."

"Baronmon...I have no more use of you..." Heraldomon said sternly. Baronmon paused.

"What do you mean? You plan to get rid of me?" Baronmon broke his right arm free of the petals and reached up to slash at Heraldomon, who jumped back.

"Good-bye, Baronmon." Heraldomon threw a black tulip at Baronmon. The stem became a spear and stabbed him threw the heart as Baronmon pulled his other arm out of the petal's grasp.

"Ah..."

His fractal code appeared and Heraldomon gathered it in a ball, then proceeded to Telamon's room.

-

"It's alright Telamon...you can stop crying now...It'll be alright." Matamon said comfortingly to Telamon.

Telamon didn't pull away from the comforting embrace he was in. Matamon was the only thing he knew of in the room, and he wasn't moving from such an anchor to sanity. Sure, he feared Matamon, but at least he knew where Matamon _was_.

"Matamon, Telamon." Heraldomon muttered as he entered the room. Telamon tried to stop crying when he heard his leader enter the room, but failed miserably. "Don't try to hold it in Telamon. You deserve a good cry."

"Baronmon will pay for what he's done." Matamon assured Telamon. Heraldomon shook his head and showed Matamon the code.

"He already has."

"But...how can we fix Telamon's sight now that Baronmon is gone?" Matamon gasped. Telamon gasped softly too.

So Baronmon was gone? He was no more than a fractal code now? Well, he deserved it!

"I have an idea...Telamon...do you trust me?" Heraldomon asked, leaning in close to the small digimon/human. Telamon nodded, seeming determined even though he was crying.

"Then hold out your hands."

Telamon did as he was told, releasing Matamon's now wet, crimson attire and reaching out slightly where Heraldomon's voice was. He felt a slight warmth coming closer, then it hit him straight on in the chest, and he groaned.

Heraldomon had pushed Baronmon's fractal code into Telamon's chest once it was in clear view. He had aimed at the heart, and prayed nothing bad would come of it. Matamon looked worried.

Once the pain was gone, Telamon felt a warmth rising through him. It was pleasant for a moment, then grew hotter. He ignited into flames and Matamon had to jump back to avoid being hit.

"Control your power, Telamon!" Heraldomon commanded. Telamon tried.

"I...I can't!" he muttered weakly as the flames grew hotter.

"Do not let Baronmon defeat you with your own powers Telamon! Fight it!" The cloaked warrior said forcefully. Telamon used all his strength to pull the flames in, and when he did, he promptly...passed out.

-

'_Tommy!'_

Tommy paused in his walking through the park and looked up at the sky in confusion.

"Takuya?"

'_Zoe!'_

Zoe looked out the window of her kitchen and looked around for the source.

"Takuya?"

'_J.P.!'_

J.P. finished the magic trick he was doing, to the applause of the other kids, and looked around.

"What's the matter J.P.?" one of the kids asked.

"Did you guys hear something?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"No."

"You must be imagining things, J.P."

"Yea, yea I must..." he glanced around once more before he did another trick. _'Takuya?'_

'_Kouichi!'_

Kouichi looked up from a sketch book. He'd begun to draw when he found out how good he was and that his mom liked his art. He looked around his room.

"Hm?" he looked down at his sketch. It was all the legendary warriors, together.

'_Kouji!'_

Kouji stopped walking and looked around. He had gone on an errand for his step-mom. He looked around some more.

"Takuya?"

Nothing.

"Takuya!"

It echoed in the deserted street around him, but there was still no answer. He continued walking with a troubled look on.

-

Black eyes opened. There was no shine to them and they looked dead. The fiery being sat up and looked around. His room was empty except for himself.

"I wonder where the others..." he froze. Raising a hand in front of his face, he blinked. "I can see? Well, not see...But...I can...I don't know what you call this..."

He could see the basic outlines of the things in his room. It was all black and grey with white outlining. He smiled, and it grew wider as he touched the things in his room.

"Wow! This is _so_ cool!" he lit fire in his hands, and frowned. "Great...I can't see my own fire..." he said glumly.

"I believe you can only see solid outlines. Fire is not a solid." Heraldomon pointed out, causing Telamon to jump at the sudden entrance to his room.

"L-lord Heraldomon!" he bowed deeply. "I'm deeply grateful sir."

"No need. You only have a semblance of the sight you used to possess." Heraldomon frowned. "I can not fully return your sight, and I'm not sure if this is permanent. It could fade at any time."

"No problem sir. Just let me serve you while I still can." he lit fire in his hands.

"Good!" Heraldomon cheered up. "Matamon and you shall call out the digi-destined and destroy them, one last time. They are the only things standing in our way."

"Yes sir!"

When Matamon entered the room, he took Telamon by the wrist and disappeared with him.

-

BOOM!

Tommy turned around. He saw the smoke, climbing high into the sky, and instantly turned around to run towards it. This was becoming almost a daily thing. Wake up, have fun, see smoke, meet bad guys, death gets interrupted, go home confused, eat, sleep. Oh well, at least it wasn't boring.

-

Kouji, Kouichi, J.P., and Zoe were there already when Tommy showed up. They had already taken up their defensive positions and were facing the fire. The fire split and out walked...

"Matamon?" Kouji paused.

"Hey, that isn't Tak-" Kouichi stopped. "That's not Telamon!"

"Huh?" Tommy looked at the bluenette next to him. "Takuya?"

"Uh..." Kouichi sweat-dropped. "D-didn't Kouji tell you?"

"Kouichi! If I'm wrong..." Kouji said, basically meaning 'Shut Up.'

"Right." Kouichi looked ready to fight now. "Matamon! What happened to him?"

Matamon didn't speak, but moved out of the way to let them see the smaller person behind him. His head was down, but they all knew it was Telamon.

"Baronmon did cause a problem...Injuring Telamon's eye like that..." Matamon said sadly as Telamon lifted his head to show them his black eyes.

"What happened to him? Now _both_ his eyes are blind!" J.P. let out in surprise.

"Don't count me out just yet." Telamon said in a low growl like voice. "Lord Heraldomon already took care of Baronmon for my eyes...But I'm _still_ angry." he glared, and even his lifeless eyes had a cruel look to them.

"Does that mean Baronmon's...?" Zoe gasped.

"Now what do we do, Kouji?" Kouichi asked. "If he's really blind...then..."

"Hey!" Telamon lit fireballs in his hands and jumped at the teens, they were grouped together. "I said don't count me out!"

"How can he see us?" J.P. asked as they jumped out of the way.

"Baronmon's data was quite useful..." Matamon mused out loud. His hands began to glow blue and he pointed to Telamon. _'I can help him too...All my strength'_

"Don't even think about it Matamon!" Telamon yelled. "This is _my_ fight! Didn't you learn anything from Baronmon?"

"What?" Matamon stopped. _'He must've seen my hand move.'_ "Of course..."

Kouji and Kouichi glanced at each other. J.P and Zoe glanced at the twins. Tommy stared at Telamon.

"Takuya?" he muttered. "Guys, is that _really_ Takuya?" Tommy spun around to look at the twins.

"Tommy look out!" Zoe yelled as Telamon ran up to the youngest digidestined and threw a fire ball into his back.

"Ah!" Tommy went flying through the air, smoking as he went. He landed on the ground, and didn't move.

"Tommy!" The others yelled.

Zoe ran forward and was hit with a fireball in her back too. She fell down next to Tommy. Telamon created more fireballs in his hands and turned to face his other three enemies to see only 2 there.

"Take this!" J.P. threw a large rock at the back of Telamon's head, only to get punched by a flaming fist. "Ah...ah..."

"Humans are so easy...Why I wasted time on you while I _had_ my sight...I'll never know..." He scoffed as J.P. hit the ground.

"Because you're human too!" Kouichi yelled. Matamon stared at him with a look of _almost_ horror. "You're our friend Takuya!" Telamon glared at him.

"I'm _not_ human!" Telamon threw a fire ball at Kouichi, who used smarts unknown to the human race and _jumped out of the way!_ Seriously! Is it all us humans can do to _move_ when we're being attacked? _NO! _We have to _stand there_ and get _hit!_

-rock hit's authoress in the head again- -out cold again- -story keeps going again-

"Takuya! Please stop this! Kouji! Yell something, it might wake him up!" Kouichi called. Kouji blanked. He didn't know what would make Takuya remember them.

"You can not wake him up. He has no memories _to_ wake up...I know...I rid him of them myself..." Matamon said calmly. Kouji glared at him.

"Why? First, he's your warrior, then you take away his memory, and now you take away his sight!" Kouji yelled. His blood was boiling over now.

'_Where...where...Where?'_

Kouji's voice was echoing in his head. His head hurt and he had lost sight of where he final two enemies were. His head snapped around when he heard running and he caught hold of Kouichi's neck before the attack could even land.

"K-kouji..." Kouichi gasped, not able to breathe. "Ta-kuya...why are you...fighting us?"

"Kouichi!" Kouji called, tearing his attention from Matamon to Telamon and Kouichi. "Let him go!"

Kouichi fell unconscious and Telamon threw him to the side. Lighting a fire ball in his right hand, he pulled his arm back and then thrust it forward to deliver a final blow. His first kill.

"No!" Kouji hit his hand away with a piece of metal from the ground and then ran up and punched Telamon in the face. "Wake up!"

"I am awake!" Telamon grabbed Kouji's wrist when it came in for a second punch and then pulled him in closer. "And I can s-"

Telamon let go of Kouji's wrist as his sight blinked. The outlines disappeared, leaving only blackness behind.

"Ah, dammit!" he covered his eyes and backed away.

'_Baronmon...You're gonna torture me, even after you die?'_

Kouji blinked. What happened?

"My eyes..." Telamon took a few more steps back, still covering his face. Matamon's eyes widened.

"Baronmon's data. Has it backfired?" he asked softly.

"So...he's fully blind?" Kouji muttered. He ran up to Telamon and then dodged around behind him.

"Huh?" Telamon slashed in front of him, missing completely, then was hit in the back of the head slightly. "Ah!" he flipped around and caught Kouji by the neck.

"Uh..." Kouji grabbed Telamon's hand with his two hands to keep from being choked. "T-"

"Shut up!" Telamon yelled angrily, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, holding Kouji with his right. "Lord Heraldomon mentioned this...I just never thought my sight would leave so soon..."

Kouji got the impression that Telamon no longer cared he was there. He kicked Telamon as best he could in the side, gaining the other boy's attention.

"What?" Telamon asked, his grip tightening as he glared blindly in the direction of his right hand.

Kouji couldn't breathe. Tightening his grip is _not_ what he'd been planning by kicking Telamon.

"T-takuya...I can't...breathe..." he managed. Telamon paused, his grip slipping just slightly.

'_Takuya!'_

'_I hear barbarians always go by instinct.'_

'_It's obvious you don't care about your own life. But...can you guarantee that the others wont get hurt as well?'_

'_You and I are the only ones who can do it!'_

'_Why does everything feel so hopeless?'_

'_Takuya...I'm sorry I yelled at you...!'_

'_Yea...I guess so...Why?'_

"Ta-ku-ya!" Kouji pulled as hard as he could on Telamon's hand, but it wouldn't budge. _Damn_ he was strong as a digimon!

"Who..." Telamon mumbled. Kouji paused in his efforts to notice that Telamon was cupping his own face with his left hand. He dropped Kouji to the ground and held himself.

"Takuya?" Kouji whispered.

Matamon took a step towards the blind digimon before he stopped, the air around Matamon becoming almost unbearably hot. Telamon turned his head to where he thought Kouji was.

"K-kouji?" he asked softly.

Kouji blinked. It was _Takuya's_ voice again! For a moment, Takuya could see Kouji's stunned face.

"I...see you..."

Then it all went black again.

"Who..."

Oh, Telamon again. He frowned.

"Who am I?"

Telamon burst into flames and jumped, running away. Rain began to pour down and put out the fires that had been made that day. Kouji looked to Matamon, who looked as confused as him.

"Mata-" he felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

Matamon jumped and ran after Telamon, as Kouji's world turned black.

* * *

End Chapter 8! I loved that scene... 


	9. Let It Rain

**BONNIE! - Kouichi isn't DEAD!**

**Sacred - Email sent!**

**Taku-kun - Takuya is still blind...He just...had his sight back for a moment...Uh...time lapse in Baronmon's data perhaps?**

**Chapter 9 - Let It Rain**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Takuya/Telamon thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

'_What's that sound?'_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Deep blue eyes opened slowly, but closed soon after at the bright, white ceiling.

'_A heart rate machine? And what's this on my mouth? An oxygen mask? Am I in a hospital?'_

Kouji opened his eyes again and looked around. His bed was surrounded by curtains and the basic hospital equipment. He could faintly hear voices, probably outside the room he was in.

"...close to suffocating. They're very lucky."

"What about the others?" a female asked.

"They've got burn marks on their backs, but are otherwise fine." he answered.

The curtains around his bed were drawn back revealing a doctor, his real mom, his dad, Takuya's mom, Shinya, and a couple people he could only guess were the others' parents in the background.

"Ah, you're awake." the doctor said, his black eyes glittering slightly in happiness. His mom and dad rushed to his bedside and his mom bent down.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Ms. Kimura said as she hugged him. The doctor removed the oxygen mask when she let go.

"Hi mom, dad..." he nodded to each with a small smile. "What happened?"

"You were found, along with your friends, near the sight of the most recent fires. I believe you inhaled to much smoke, the same goes for your brother. Your friends seem to have been exposed directly to the fire and have mild burns on their backs, but are otherwise ok." The doctor explained. Kouji nodded.

_Telamon flipped around and caught Kouji by the neck._

Kouji furrowed his eyebrows.

"_T-takuya...I can't...breathe..."_

"Kouji?" his dad said softly as the doctor led the other parents to their own kids, along with his mom.

"Yea dad?"

"What were you kids even doing in that area?"

"We...we thought...maybe Takuya was-"

"Your...mom said that you and Kouichi leap up and run whenever this happens. Why?" he was dead serious, and keeping his voice low.

"Because we think that Takuya might be at any one of those places and we wanted to-" Mr. Minamoto interrupted him.

"Find him?" his voice rose slightly. "Kouji, you worried your mother sick." Kouiji didn't know which 'mom' was being referred to. "If Takuya is still out there-"

"We'll find him." Kouji said sternly, yet softly, cutting his father off. "We'll find him." he repeated, a little louder. "We have to."

"Don't go getting yourself killed." His dad said softly. "You're my son." he was speaking as if he was firing a subordinate. Kouji scoffed softly and his dad paused before closing the curtains again. "Don't die."

"Like I would." Kouji said determinedly. He locked eyes with his dad, who's eyes widened. His eyes were alight with a strange...power...

"Alright Kouji. Just stay safe." he conceded, backing out of the curtained area.

Kouji looked down at his hands in his lap until something was placed on his bed. His head turned to the 12 year old standing next to him, looking both sad _and_ happy, and determined. His eyes were locked on the large goggles he had just laid on the white sheets, and for a moment...he looked about to cry.

"Shinya?" Kouji asked. The smaller boy's head snapped up, and they locked eyes.

"Thank You." Shinya muttered, no trace of tears in his voice. "You still think he's out there. And you're trying so hard to find him too...Thanks Kouji..."

"Hey, I can't just sit in one place too long when someone I know is in trouble." Kouji assured him, patting Shinya on the head.

At the Takuya-like motion, Shinya began to cry. He climbed into Kouji's hospital bed and curled into the former-loner's chest, and cried.

"Shinya? Oh, Shinya..." Ms. Kanabara sounded scolding until she noticed Shinya crying. "Shinya...why are you cry-" she paused, seeing the goggles Shinya had been holding onto for the past few days, ever since she'd stopped him from looking for his brother personally. "Oh..."

"See? _He's_ still looking for Takuya. Why can't I?" Shinya asked, crying.

"Shinya!" His mom scolded. She looked up at Kouji. "I'm sorry about this."

"Not a problem. I nearly lost my brother once too." Kouji assured her, holding Shinya in a comforting hug as the boy cried.

"Almost?" Ms. Kanabara asked. Instead of answering her, Kouji spoke to Shinya.

"I saw him Shinya." he whispered.

Shinya stopped crying and looked up at him in the time of 1 second. He looked so hopeful, Kouji couldn't help but smile.

"Really? You sure? Where?" Shinya asked.

"It was only for a moment." he said, as if telling an amazing story to a little kid. "But he was there, at the fire site." Both others gasped. "But he was taken away again." Kouji laid his head against the wall behind his bed.

"So...you don't know where he is..." Shinya lowered his head. Kouji looked down at him.

"We're so close. We've almost got him. Don't worry Shinya, he'll be back before you know it." Kouji said softly.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, but he needs to rest." The doctor informed them lightly. Ms. Kanabara stood up from the seat she'd taken as they spoke.

"Of course. Shinya, Shinya we have to go." she placed a hand on the preteen's shoulder, who in turn looked to Kouji, who nodded.

Shinya crawled out of the bed and thanked Kouji, then began to walk away with his mom. Kouji blinked and looked at the bed.

"Hey, Shinya." he said calmly. Afterall, he's in a hospital, no yelling. Shinya turned around. "You forgot these." he tossed the goggles lightly to the light brunette, who caught them.

Shinya walked back to the bed and gave them to Kouji.

"Yours. Give them to Takuya when you find him."

"What makes you think _I'll _be the one to find him?" Kouji asked, slightly surprised in the boy's trust in him. Shinya gained a thoughtful look as he remembered...

-

_Fwoosh!_

_Shinya walked out of the bathroom, a tired look on his face. He walked past Takuya's room and saw a light on under the door. Lightly pushing it, the door opened and he looked in. Across the room, Takuya was staring at his cell phone. A moment later, he started dialing._

'Who's he calling at this time?'

_There was a muffled hello, then..._

"_Hey! Kouji!" Takuya called happily._

'Kouji?'

_Takuya's face fell after Kouji's next words. For a moment, Shinya thought it was something Kouji had said._

"_Hey...listen..." Takuya said softly, sadly. Shinya' s attention was caught._

_Pause as Kouji spoke._

"_We've known each other for a long time right...I can tell you anything, right?"_

_Muffled reply._

"_I...I think I...Do you like anyone Kouji?" he asked suddenly. Kouji must've blanched._

_An angry yell came from the other end of the phone. Takuya smirked sadly. What was there to smirk about?_

'Hmm...Kouji must be faking anger if Takuya's smiling...'

"_Do you?" he asked softly._

_Sigh, an answer. Shinya waited. Takuya smiled, he seemed to have brightened up._

'Maybe he got the answer he wanted?'

"_Good. Then I'm not the only one."_

_...Reply..._

"_Yea. But besides him!" Takuya said, slightly happy. "Listen, I'm gonna let you go, ok?"_

_Takuya hung up and Shinya went to close the door when Takuya started talking to himself._

"_Takuya you idiot...that's not what you were supposed to say..." he berated himself._

_He looked in the mirror on his desk, his face straight, he recited._

"_Kouji...I really like you. I know it's wrong, we're both guys...but...Do you like me? If you don't, it's alright. We can just act like this never happened. Yea."_

_Shinya blinked._

'Takuya's gay?'

_Takuya turned from the mirror._

"That's_ how it should've gone. Not call, hear his voice, and clam up!"_

_Shinya smiled slightly, unsure why he was smiling himself._

"_Takuya! Go to bed!" a female called. Shinya jumped._

"_Sorry mom! I'm going to bed now!"_

"_Good!"_

_Shinya ran off too._

-

"If he'll come back for anything...it's you...So...keep looking, alright?" Shinya closed Kouji's hands around the goggles before he turned and ran after his mom.

"Ah..." Kouji started, then stopped. He looked down at the goggles in his hand, sighed, and laid down as the lights were turned off and the curtains closed. Moments later, thunder flashed and it began to rain again, but Kouji was already asleep.

-

The thunder crashed, the rain fell down. It was dark...wet...and cold...

But if you listened close enough, you could hear something...crying...

Somewhere in the city, in a dark alley, a leather clad boy was curled up. He was laying against the wall, his knees to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his face hidden. Anyone walking by might think he was a runaway...or a stray dog wearing clothing...

His tail was limp next to him and it's color was diminished by the rain. In fact, his tail and hair now looked like...normal redish-orange hair/fur. Like the fire had gone out in the rain...Telamon raised his head and looked around. Not that he could actually _see_ anything, but hey.

'_Takuya...I can't...breathe...'_

He quickly hid his head.

'_Thanks a lot Kouji, I owe you one.'_

'_You don't owe me anything. You're the one who sensed something.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I hear barbarians always go by instinct.'_

'_You just _can't _stand being nice, can you?'_

Telamon held his head.

'_It's obvious you don't care about your own life. But...can you guarantee that the others wont get hurt as well?'_

He let out a small noise.

'_You and I are the only ones who can do it!'_

"What...what is this?" Telamon asked, beginning to shake.

'_Why does everything feel so hopeless?'_

'_Cause it _is_ hopeless!'_

'_Takuya...I'm sorry I yelled at you...!'_

'_No, I'm sorry I yelled at you!'_

'_Hey! That attack is _so_ unfair!'_

'_Yea.'_

"I don't understand any of it..."

'_Hello?'_

'_Hey! Kouji!'_

'_What d'you want Takuya?'_

'_Hey...listen...'_

'_What is it? What's wrong Takuya?'_

'_We've known each other for a long time right...I can tell you anything, right?'_

'_What is it Takuya?'_

'_I...I think I...Do you like anyone Kouji?'_

'_Wh-where'd that come from?'_

'_Do you?'_

'_Yea...I guess so...Why?'_

'_Good. Then I'm not the only one.'_

'_Only one-J.P. likes Zoe.'_

'_Yea. But besides him! Listen, I'm gonna let you go, ok?'_

'_Uh...ok...'_

'_Takuya you idiot...that's not what you were supposed to say...'_

'_Kouji...I really like you. I know it's wrong, we're both guys...but...Do you like me? If you don't, it's alright. We can just act like this never happened. Yea. _That's_ how it should've gone. Not call, hear his voice, and clam up!'_

"Kouji?" Telamon muttered in confusion.

He was suddenly filled with emotions that were accompanied by pictures.

Amazement.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Contentment.

Joy.

Real Happiness.

Love...

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from the wall, immediately landing hard on the cold, wet ground. The world was so black, but the images in his head were so colorful...It hurt.

It hurt to not be able to see. It hurt to feel these things and not truly know why. It hurt to hit the ground. It hurt to have no place to go. It hurt to not know. It hurt to remember...

"Who am I?" he asked, punching the ground. More tears falling from his face.

'_And why am I crying?'_

-

"Matamon, this is the worst thing that could've happened. His sight left him again, he seems to be recalling some memories, and he's run off. But that's not the worst of it! Not even your incompetence at not being able to find him ranks up to this!"

"What might that be sir?"

Heraldomon sighed.

"When I turned him into a digimon...I gave him the power of fire. Because it matched him so well, and he seemed to already contain that power deep within him. But, not being a real digimon, that fire can be extinguished. The rain that started when he ran off, it'll weaken him."

"Weaken him?"

"Yes. The flame of his powers, his very _soul_, could be put out if he remains in the rain too long...We must find him. He has the power we need to control the worlds. Once we enter the digital world, nothing will be there to hinder him. He will be free to unleash all of his powers."

'_Somehow...I think the conversation turned from Telamon's good, to the good of the plan...'_ Matamon thought glumly.

"When do we search for him?"

Heraldomon made a noise that meant he was thinking. He turned to Matamon.

"I think that...if we were to search for him now...He might just run away. Besides, we can't go in the rain..." his eyes lit up. "Send a few of the Gazimon to look for him first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir." Matamon bowed and left the room.

* * *

End Chapter 9! 


	10. Ice Cream News

**-clears throat- Kouichi ISN'T DEAD!**

**Chapter 10 - Ice Cream News**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' 'Memories'_

'_Telamon/Takuya's thoughts'_

* * *

Telamon landed on the ground, smoke circling around him. His hands were smoking too. He landed ungracefully and cursed under his breath for his blindness. Standing up, he shook his head and turned to leave. Two steps later, he tripped on some rubble and face-planted.

"Dammit!" he growled. He punched the ground. "Is it even worth it?"

'_Yes...It has to be! But...what if I messed up? What if my multi-colored, tormenting, yet still strangely beautiful memories-'_ -tape winds down-

-Authoress looks around- What? -sigh- Ok! I'll cut it out! Just don't hit me with a brick! -tape starts up again-

'_Yes...It has to be! But...what if I messed up? What if, even with my memories, I couldn't do this right?'_

"I just want...to know who I am..." he stood up and ran off, somehow missing all the rubble at his feet by mere inches. "Somebody tell me who I am!"

-

"Here you are." a nurse wearing white, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strangely white smile laid the tray next to the hospital bed.

"Uh...thanks." Kouji waved slightly as she left, then looked at the food. He grimaced.

"Come on Kouji." Zoe said from her bed, to the right of his. "Hospital food isn't all _that_ bad. At least it's food!"

"Yea, and your nurse is way prettier than mine." J.P. complained softly from the bed next to Zoe's. Zoe glared at him. He sweat-dropped.

"Can we watch the tv?" Tommy asked. "I'm bored." He was next to Kouichi, who was next to Kouji.

Indeed. They were told that they'd be free to go that afternoon, in about 3 hours actually. But until then, there was nothing to do but sit and think, stare, or watch tv. They'd been put in the same room because all the kids, 'cept Kouji - who had been sleeping, insisted on it. Zoe reached out and grabbed the remote from the table between her and Kouji and clicked the tv on.

News. She clicked 'channel up.'

"Hey, Go back!" Kouji ordered softly.

"Huh? Alright...Boring person.." she clicked back to the news and they all gasped.

Fire. Smoke. Rubble. There was a story on the fires.

"Turn it up." Kouichi said softly. Clickity click.

"_Over the past week, many fires have been lit, all over the city."_ the male reporter was saying.

"Good, right at the beginning."

"_So far though, there have been no casualties. The only wounded victims were five children-"_

"We're not kids!" J.P. said angrily.

"_-who were found with slight burns on their backs from exposure to the flames."_

"What about us?" Kouichi asked, looking at Kouji.

"_Police have been searching for the arson culprits, but so far have come up with nothing."_

"Well duh. It's a digimon!" Zoe said as if the reporter were stupid.

"_Late last night, the arsonist struck again, this time on a larger scale than ever before. Which leads us to believe that more than one person is behind this."_

"Blindness doesn't seem to be slowing him down at all." J.P. commented.

"_This time, instead of a thought-to-be random target building, or forestry, the culprit struck on a large area and made, a pattern. Julie, over to you."_

"A pattern?" Tommy wondered a loud. The screen switched to a woman reporter with long black hair and eyes. She was in a helicopter that was flying over what appeared to be the city.

"_Thank you Tom!"_ she started. _"You just mentioned the 'larger scale' and 'pattern' that the arsonist has moved to. We believe it's the culprits way of teasing the police. The message written on the ground appears to be a riddle of some sort, leading investigators to believe the culprit or culprits are teens between the ages of 14 and 18."_

"So? What's it say?" Zoe asked impatiently. Kouichi and Kouji 'shhh'ed her.

"_In this shot, we can read the 'message.'"_ The camera switched from Julie to the ground from high above. Written across the city, were the words- _"It says, 'Who Am I?' We are still looking through all the evidence, and have no real idea what it means. The good news, no one got hurt in this possible terrorist attack. Back to Kuwashima, in the studio."_

"_Yes well, that's all we know on that. We'll get back to you with more information, when we get it. Until then, we hope those kids are ok_."A slightly chubby guy said.

"Yea right. They don't care a lick about us!" J.P. said loudly. Zoe put her hand to her chin.

"What d'you suppose that means? 'Who Am I?'...Who am I..." she muttered, like a mantra.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked. "You got any ideas?"

"Ya! You were the last of us to see him before passing out, right? You should know something. What d'you think?" Tommy asked, edging to the side of his bed closest to Kouichi and Kouji.

Everyone was now staring at him. He looked at them and sighed.

"Alright..." he gave in. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Yea." J.P. muttered as the others nodded. Kouji took a deep breath and they got ready for a long one...

"I think that Telamon is actually Takuya being controlled by the digimon named Matamon and being forced to work for their leader Heraldomon. I think that Heraldomon destroyed Baronmon when he blinded Telamon and then gave the data to Telamon so he could see, which is how he could fight so well. I think that Matamon can control and alter the mind, wiping Takuya of all his memories of us or his past in particular. I think that Takuya was actually going to kill us last time, having become so mad he didn't care what he killed as long as he killed. I think that Takuya _didn't_ kill us because he remembered something and I think _that's_ why he ran off."

"I think _that's_ the meaning of the message. I think Takuya is confused about who he is because he _looks_ like a digimon and had only _known_ being a digimon until his memories came back and he started remembering _human_ things. So he doesn't know if he's Telamon or Takuya but I think he's Takuya because he obviously knows me. I think that the first two times we saw him he was being controlled and that after that was when he got his memories erased, seeing as how he stopped pausing at that point."

"And, going off subject a bit. I think Baronmon was power hungry, Matamon is a bit queer, and Heraldomon is just the idiot ordering them all around." Kouji took a deep breath and stared at their confused looks. "What?"

No one spoke...

-

Three hours later, they were released from the hospital, still not having said anything to Kouji about his rant.

As they were walking, the others kept glancing at the loner, who tried ignoring this. A shadow flew passed a small alley near them and Kouji's head snapped in that direction.

'_What was _that_? It wasn't Takuya, or Matamon. It might've been Heraldomon, but I doubt it. To small. I've seen it before, but where?'_

"Kouji?" he blinked and looked around. The others were 3 steps ahead of him, looking back. Apparently he'd stopped walking as he thought. "Are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just thought I saw something..." he glanced back at the alleyway, then followed the others.

Once he was gone, a grey digimon with black claws and a white stomach popped it's head out from the alley. There was a black ring on it's almost spiky tail. His ears were long and stood up slightly and were slightly spiky like it's tail. His eyes were surrounded by a thin line of black, like it was wearing too much make-up. He cracked a smile, revealing tiny fang-like teeth. Then it frowned again.

"No sign of Lord Telamon..." he jumped off the trash can he was standing on. "Lord Heraldomon won't be happy about this one." he shrugged. "Ah well, I'll keep looking. How hard can it be to find a blind digi-kid?" and he ran off.

-

"The Gazimon are out searching as we speak. The rain has stopped. The children are out of the hospital. And they have yet to find Telamon themselves." Matamon said in an almost monotone. Heraldomon smiled.

"You seem quite happy about that Matamon." he commented on the slight happy tone to the monotone. Matamon flinched. "But yes, that is good news. As long as they don't find him first, we have a chance to reclaim him for ourselves."

"That is our goal for now." Matamon spoke. "The one true goal of Lord Heraldomon, to rule over the human and digital worlds."

"Indeed, quite right." Heraldomon said, suddenly happy. "Make sure the Gazimon don't slack off, I'm going to go plot!" he ordered in a sing song voice. Matamon bowed.

-

"What makes you think Matamon is queer?"

Everyone but Zoe face planted right into their ice cream. She looked at them.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Zoe..." J.P. started, wiping chocolate strawberry swirl ice cream off his face.

"What made you ask that?" Kouichi asked, dragging a finger along his cheek through vanilla ice cream, staring at it, then eating it. "Hm, not bad." he smiled.

They were sitting in a nearly deserted ice cream parlor around 4 in the afternoon. Tommy had insisted ice cream as a pick-me-up of yesterday. It was nearly deserted because everyone was at home with their families fearing a terrorist attack or at work, worrying. So they were the only ones here besides the workers.

"Nothing really, but Kouji said, when he went off subject, 'Matamon is a bit queer.' I was just wondering..." Zoe explained, taking another bite of her ice cream. All of them had gotten ice cream in a bowl so that they could get more ice cream. Apparently they were also good face magnets. -snigger-

Tommy was laughing as he and Kouichi ate ice cream off their's and each others' faces. Tommy made a face.

"Ew. Vanilla and Mint chocolate chip don't mix well..."

"I think it tastes great." Kouichi laughed.

"You're really weird..." Tommy said, and they went back to their own ice cream bowls.

"Well, he's always hanging around Takuya, and he always stares at him. And that comment...'He takes last night as some kind of betrayal'..." Kouji stopped as unwanted pictures filled his head and made him shudder.

"Kouji, you pervert." J.P. started laughing. "You really think Takuya, if this is Takuya, you really think he'd just _let_ someone do something like that to him?"

"Uh..." Kouji paused.

_Dark Inner Kouji - "Come on! You know you were hoping he would!_

_Light Inner Kouji - "No! He has a choice who he wants! It doesn't have to be you!"_

_Dark Inner Kouji - "Shut up pixie. You _and _your high squeaky voice!"_

_Light Inner Kouji - "High and Squeaky? What about yours? It's always cracking...LIKE AN OLD BRIDGE!"_

_Dark and Light Inner Kouji start beating each other up._

Kouji waved away the inner him's with a blink and a shake of the head. But he still had a slight imprint of a him dressed in black with wings whacking him dressed in light blue with wings over the head with a telephone pole...

"No." he answered.

"Of course not!" J.P. agreed. No one knew of the interaction going on in Kouji's head, for which he was grateful.

"We should really be looking for him, you know?" Kouichi stated calmly, pulling ice cream from his hair as he spoke.

"But we don't know where their hideout is." Zoe said dumbly.

"He's not with the others." Kouji muttered.

"What?"

"That message, plus the fact that he ran off, and didn't disappear with Matamon, mean he's probably somewhere in the city. Blind, confused, and alone." Kouji explained. He still had ice cream on his face.

Tommy laughed.

"Kouji's serious look is funny when he's covered in ice cream."

The others had to agree, it was pretty funny. Kouichi gave his brother a towel to wipe his face with.

"Thanks." once the ice cream was gone. "We should start looking as soon as possible. But this time, you can go home at 8." he was saying this because all their parents were nervous because of their hospital visit.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Zoe stood up and put her empty ice cream bowl on the counter before leaving. The other's followed suit, J.P. was last.

"Aw, come on guys! Why am _I_ the one paying?" he asked, but they were already out the door. He paid and then left.

"We'll split up." Kouji pointed and they went wherever he told them to.

-

'_I don't know this place...'_

'_But...I do know it...'_

'_What is this place? This house?' _He didn't know how he knew his surroundings, a whisper of a memory...perhaps...

'_Who lives here? Me?'_

'_And that's? A mom? _My_ mom?'_

'_Mom! Look over here, please!'_

'_No, don't look. I'm not your son anymore...'_

'_Damn! This sucks! Who am I exactly?'_

'_This woman, this place! It all seems familiar...'_

'_But strangely...distant...'_

'_I'm sorry...'_

'_Good-bye...'_

_-_

Shinya looked out the window a second after the shadow in the trees disappeared. So he didn't see anything.

"Mom, it's getting kinda late. What's for dinner?" he asked, acting like nothing was wrong.

"In a minute Shinya."

-

'_8:00...'_ Kouji sighed.

"Today went by fast..." he muttered, walking down the street towards his house.

He looked at the ground as he walked, like usual. He was nearing the opening in the wall that surrounded his house. He paused at a rustling in the bushes. A moment later, he kept walking.

Another rustling. As he turned to stare at the trees and tall bushes on the other side of the wall, something jumped out of one of the trees.

"Ah!"

* * *

Chapter 10 End! 


	11. Warmth

**I have to wonder how much caffine Takuya had before reviewing...-smile-**

**Chapter 11 - Warmth**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' 'Memories'_

* * *

"Ah!" he was tackled to the ground after his short yell of surprise.

Kouji landed on his back on the sidewalk, eyes closed at the slight pain running through his body.

"Oh...ow..." he muttered under his breath.

Kouji suddenly became aware of the strange weight on top of him, and that he was being held around the waist. His eyes opened, to see strangely dimmed fiery hair, just below his own head. His brain took a second to catch up.

'_Takuya?'_ he thought.

"_If he'll come back for anything...it's you..."_

He remembered Shinya saying that back at the hospital.

Takuya was currently clutching him around the waist for dear life. He blinked one more time before speaking.

"Takuya?" Kouji whisper asked.

Takuya's grasp on him tightened as he found out he'd tackled the right guy._ Thank...The...Lord..._Two tears leaked out of his eyes.

Kouji felt the warm tears hit his shirt and felt waves of sympathy washing over him. His mind...was elsewhere...

_Light Inner Kouji - "He's hugging you! So sweet! Go on, comfort him!"_

_Dark Inner Kouji - -holding L.I.K. by the collar- "Yea, comfort him! Take him to your room and-"_

_-L.I.K. hits D.I.K. over the head with a frying pan-_

_Light Inner Kouji - "You Sick Bastard! This is a precious moment!"_

_Dark Inner Kouji - "Yea, and it'd be better if he got some while he was at it!"_

_-Fighting again-_

Kouji ignored them. He found himself lightly hugging Takuya back.

'_I've wanted to hug him, as I told him how I feel...Not like this...Takuya...'_ he thought sadly.

Takuya, on the other hand, felt Kouji hug him back and burst into tears! He felt Kouji's hold tighten in a protective and comforting way, and felt a little bit better, but still cried.

"Takuya I-"

"Say it again..."

"Huh?"

"Say my...my name again...My _real_ name..." he mumbled.

"Takuya?"

Takuya nodded into Kouji's yellow shirt.

"Takuya." Kouji repeated, feeling kinda silly.

But Takuya snuggled closer and he gladly repeated his name again. He felt the other boy becoming more content and smiled. At some point, he had managed to sit up against the wall near his house...

Takuya shivered.

"Are you cold Takuya?" Kouji asked when he noticed this.

Takuya nodded. Kouji suddenly noticed how dark his hair color was, and his tail. He noticed that Takuya's body heat temperature was low too.

"Come on. We'll go inside and...you can warm up." Kouji helped him stand and entered his yard, darted around to the side, and looked at his second floor window. "Can you climb up there?"

"Yea." Takuya grabbed onto the wall for a second for support after Kouji went back around front. He glanced up in the darkness.

Then he bent his legs and jumped to the window and it's tiny ledge. He hopped in the already open window and landed on slightly-darker-than-medium-blue carpet. Moments later, Kouji entered the room.

"Ok. To warm you up...How about this...We'll go in the bathroom-"

_D.I.K. -cheers-_

"You can sit, wrapped in a towel, until I get done taking a shower. Then I'll sit there while _you_ take a hot shower...really hot."

_L.I.K. -cheers-_

"Alright..." Takuya shivered again in the air conditioned room.

"Ok. Let me get some clothes for afterwards, and we'll head on in." Kouji went over to the dresser and picked out some clothes made for bed and some made for winter. He then went to his closet and pulled out a dark blue jacket with a hood. "Now, quietly."

They made it to the bathroom easy enough. He knocked lightly, no answer. Kouji opened the door and ushered Takuya in. As he closed the door behind himself he yelled out.

"I'm taking a shower!"

Two confirmations, one from his dad, the other from his step-mom. He turned around and saw Takuya already sitting against the wall in the largest towel they owned...which was pretty big. Kouji grabbed a towel from the closet in there and then proceeded over Takuya's legs to the shower.

-

5 minutes later...

Kouji didn't turn the water off, but stepped out of the water and reached for his towel. He wrapped it around his waist, like he normally did, and stepped out of the shower.

"Takuya, your..." he paused, seeing Takuya laying on the floor, wrapped in a large towel, asleep.

He smiled slightly, then decided to let him sleep for a bit. He dried himself off and put his night clothes on, then turned back to Takuya. He bent down and shook him slightly by the shoulder.

"Takuya...Takuya wake up..." he called softly. "Takuya...come on..." he shook him a little harder and Takuya opened his black eyes slowly. "Finally. It's your turn." he motioned towards the shower.

Takuya nodded, yawned softly, and stood up. Kouji stood, facing the door, as Takuya stripped and got in the shower. He then sat down and waited. He noticed how the temperature rose several degrees a moment after Takuya entered the shower and noted to _never_ take a shower that hot in his _life_.

6 minutes later, Kouji turned away as Takuya stepped out of the shower wearing a towel.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed" he tossed him the clothes and jacket.

"Kouji?" Kouji looked over. Takuya held up the pants. "I have a tail..." said tail flicked out from behind Takuya and then disappeared behind him again.

"Oh...um..." he went to get up but Takuya just pushed him back down and shook his head.

"I got it..." he took his claws and cut a hole about where he tail would come out "Too bad about the pants though." He smirked a slightly evil smirk and Kouji inwardly sighed.

'_Guess he'll always have a tinge of evil to him as Telamon...'_ he leaned against the wall and waited until Takuya gave him the heads up to stand up and face him. He laughed.

"You're laughing." His voice became dangerously low. "You never laugh..." then he seemed sad. "Not that I can remember anyway..."

"Oh, sorry. Don't worry about it. It's just, your hair and tail are still soaked." he smirked. "You look like a drowned dog in clothes."

"Shut up!" Takuya scowled. Kouji suddenly jumped up, circled around behind him, and covered his mouth with his right hand and had him by the waist with his left.

"Kouji? Is someone in there with you?" a female asked.

"No. Just me." He said, slightly loud.

"Oh, ok. I just thought I heard...never mind." they heard her walking away and Kouji let go.

Takuya frowned for a moment at this, then shook himself mentally and let it go. What the hell was wrong with it anyway? If Kouji didn't want to hug him, that was his own business. And why did he _care_? Ah! He needed to blow something up!

"Come on, we'll go to my room. It doesn't echo in there." he opened the door, checked that no one was there, then took Takuya's hand and ran down the hall and into his room.

-

10 minutes later, with the help of a blow drier, Takuya was now dry and warm.

"There ya go, now you're dry." Kouji announced, turning off the blow drier and going to unplug it from the wall.

He heard rustling behind him and turned back around.

"Wha?"

Takuya was now snuggling comfortably under Kouji's thick covers.

"That's _my_ bed!" Kouji dropped the blow drier next to the plug and ran over to his bed.

'_This is why I don't let the _dog_ in here!'_ he thought bitterly. He paused. _'Did I just refer to Takuya as a dog?'_

"Mine. And it's warm." Takuya said from under the covers and a sigh of contentment was heard moments later as Takuya got comfy.

"Fine! Stay there! But I'm going to sleep there too, so you can either stay there or get out." Kouji then lifted some of the covers up to get in.

There was a hiss and Takuya rolled away from the light and cold air that penetrated his dark, warm knoll in the covers. Kouji nearly laughed again. But he restrained himself and after turning the lights off, slipped into the unused half of his bed, getting comfy and ready to sleep.

He soon heard the sounds of Takuya sleeping and smiled softly. Just as he himself was about to fall asleep, he felt arms make their way around his waist and gasped. He froze when he felt Takuya's soft hair as said boy nuzzled his head into Kouji's upper-back. Once he was sure Takuya was still asleep, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and calmed down. Soon, he too was asleep.

-

Knock Knock Knock!

"Kouji! Get up! Your brother's here to see you!" Mrs. Minamoto called from the other side of the door.

Kouji groaned slightly and snuggled closer into his pillow.

He heard the door creak open just slightly, then close. No doubt Kouichi had walked in without knocking, like usual. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. He barely held in his own surprise.

Then his brain caught up and he wasn't surprised anymore.

He was sleeping in the same bed as Takuya the digimon! His arms were around Takuya's waist, like Takuya's were around his. Their foreheads were barely touching and Takuya's tail was slowly moving back and forth across the bed in his sleep. Kouji moved ever so slightly to look over at his brother, who looked like he was fighting between smirking and looking horrified.

"What?" Kouji asked sleepily.

"What's he doing here? In your room? In your _bed_?" Kouichi asked, deciding on smirking.

"We ran into each other yesterday, literally. He was cold, so I let him come home with me. Amazing, he doesn't even act blind." He managed to get out of Takuya's hold without waking him up and then sat up to face his brother fully.

"Looks like he likes you too, doesn't it?" Kouichi asked while smiling. Kouji resisted throwing a pillow at him. "In any case, I guess coming here to tell you no one found him is kinda pointless, huh?"

"Yea, I suppose so." Kouji watched as his brother sat in a chair next to the desk. He gasped slightly as two arms grabbed him and pulled him back down next to Takuya.

Kouichi barely managed to stifle a laugh. Kouji turned around while laying down and shook Takuya slightly.

"Takuya...Takuya..."

"Does he actually answer to that?" Kouichi asked. Kouji nodded.

"He likes hearing his real name..." he went back to the task at hand. "Takuya, wake up."

"Mm?"

"Kouichi's here." he muttered.

Takuya's blackened eyes shot open and he sat up and backed away. Incidently, hitting the wall.

"Ow..." he rubbed his head.

"He looks very...odd...in your clothes Kouji." Kouichi commented.

"Who?" Takuya's voice was Telamon's dark voice once again.

"Kouichi." Kouichi said, not really surprised that he wasn't remembered.

"Oh." his voice went back to Takuya and a darkness that had overcome the room lifted. "Hi."

"Yea. So, how're doing? You know...with being..." Kouichi stopped after a look from his brother.

"Fine." Takuya answered quickly, as if trying to clear the subject fast. "I mean, it's really dark but...If I know where something is..." Kouichi looked at Kouji when Takuya said that, smirking. "Then I'm...fine..."

"I see." Kouichi sat on the bed, opposite Kouji. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Huh?" Takuya and Kouji asked at the same time.

"Well, you can't hide him in your room forever. And you know those digimon are looking for him." Kouichi explained. "And what about the others?"

"Others?" Takuya asked, not sure whether to be alarmed or angry.

"Yea, J.P., Tommy, and Zoe. They were your friends before...this." Kouichi explained again.

"Uh, right..." he faintly remembered a little kid, a guy dressed in blue, and a girl who spoke Italian. So, if his guessing was right, this was the kid in his memories that looked like Kouji but was way wussier? "So...what about them?" he was kinda nervous. Kouji hadn't said anything and he couldn't _see_ anything, he didn't know where Kouji was, and so...he was nervous.

Kouji noticed Takuya's hands clench ever so slightly on his bed covers and took it as his time to speak up. He'd been thinking.

"Well" at the sound of his voice, Takuya jumped ever so slightly, then calmed down and seemed to be better. "I think _you_, Kouichi, should go and call the others. You can decide where we meet. I'll stay here with Takuya."

Takuya listened to the sound of someone standing up, then a door opening and closing, then silence. Pause...

"Kouji?" Takuya whispered. From his right and in front of him came a-

"Yea?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might've left or something." he said in a somewhat nonchalant way. He felt weight leave the bed as Kouji stood up. He heard rustling and drawers opening as Kouji got some day clothes out and changed.

"I'd never leave you alone if I could help it Takuya. You should know that."

Takuya smiled slightly. Kouji held out a hand to him for about 5 seconds before smacking himself in the head. Takuya was _blind_. He took Takuya's hand in his and pulled him up. Moments later, Kouichi walked back in.

"They'll be at the park about noon. Shall we go then?" he asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Kouji and Takuya, who had been holding hands, were now back to back and blushing.

"Now?" Kouji asked, somewhat getting over his blush.

"Uh, yea. You slept in real late. It's after 10. And I thought that Takuya might like the sun." he shrugged. "You know, the _sun. Hot_." he explained after a look from Kouji.

"Right. Let's get going already." There was a slight ordering tone to his voice, but they decided to ignore it.

-

Kouji wasn't one to believe in luck, but somehow they had managed to sneak the blind Takuya out of his house and to the park. He took the hooded jacket off Takuya's head. His hair seemed to come aflame again.

The atmosphere around them suddenly became a lot calmer. Takuya, newly flaming, pressed a hand against the tree they were next to, and then climbed up into it's highest branches like lightning.

He relaxed against a branch and sighed in content. He then sighed in sadness mere moments later. Sure, the sun's heat was great and he felt regenerated. He was with Kouji and Kouji's brother, Kouichi, waiting for their friends. But he was still blind and couldn't enjoy the sun's _light_.

He couldn't see the flowers, cherry blossoms, trees, or other nature that his few memories showed him. He could only hear and smell the people, feel the textures...he couldn't see them...

"Hey guys! Over here!" He suddenly heard Kouichi calling lightly. His head snapped downward as he was prepared to meet the sight of some kids he'd used to know. But all he saw was darkness and he cursed.

"Hey Kouichi!" a girl's voice called.

'_Zoe...'_

The face of a scowling blonde girl entered his mind momentarily and an angry yell of 'Takuya!' flashed through him subconsciously.

"Hi guys." J.P. greeted. "So, what'd you call us here for?" he asked.

'_J.P...'_ Takuya guessed.

He saw a flash of a stupidly smiling boy who was slightly fat and blushing. He heard his laugh and wished he had his sight back.

His ears picked up the soft crunch on grass under feet _just_ below the tree and a slight gasp. Wait...he knew that gasp...

'_Tommy!'_ his eyes widened slightly as he saw the boy's frightened expression play through his mind, a yell of terror from his memory.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" he heard Zoe ask after the gasp. She looked up and gasped too, then backed away.

J.P. had seen him by now too. Kouji and Kouichi were hoping for a good outcome, but then again, they could only hope.

"Tommy!" J.P. whisper yelled, catching the twins' attentions. "What are you doing?" Takuya was looking around frantically, not knowing what the smallest of them was _actually_ doing at all.

He heard a soft grunt next to him before he was suddenly hugged fiercely. The fire digi-child gasped softly, as did two of the teens on the ground. Takuya slowly calmed down, and the 4 on the ground calmed when he hugged Tommy back.

"Takuya..." the crying 13 year old managed. "You're really here..."

Takuya fought back the tears he had when he found that no memories...no recollections...were coming to him...Even with the small one clinging to his chest. He held him tighter.

Kouji saw Takuya's reaction and Kouichi spoke.

"Takuya..." he called softly, catching everyone's attention. "Do you...do you know who your hugging? Who's hugging _you_?"

Everyone looked to Takuya now. He closed his black eyes and looked away. Tommy somehow managed to stop his tears and backed away slightly as he wiped his eyes, then gasped.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled, reaching out where he _hoped_ Tommy was as the light-brunette fell from the tree. The others gasped.

* * *

Cliffy...lots of those in this story, I've found...Oh! As for how far I've _written_ the story...-starts bouncing- I only have _ONE _more chapter to write! So, if my online service cooperates...This should be finished in a few days! Yay! Unless I _somehow_ manage to make this last one into 2...There _should be_ 16 chapters. -is happy-


	12. Forgive Me

**Chapter 12 - Forgive Me**

"Speech"

'_Thought, Takuya's Inner Voice, Memories'_

'_Telamon's Inner Voice'

* * *

_

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled, reaching out where he _hoped_ Tommy was as the light-brunette fell from the tree. The others gasped.

Clench-

Shf-

Tuck-

Thud!

"Tommy!" J.P. and Zoe

"Takuya!" Kouji and Kouichi

"Uh..." was what made it out of Takuya's mouth.

Tommy opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and his eyes widened when he remembered what happened.

"_Tommy!"_

_Takuya/Telamon's hand snatched the sleeve of his long-sleeved green and yellow striped shirt. He could see Takuya slipping off the branch..._

_The human-digimon wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, protecting and shielding him..._

_They hit the ground, but Tommy only felt a light impact while Takuya took the full blow with his back..._

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tommy said suddenly, getting off his friend and helping him to sit up. "But...d-do you really not...remember us? Me?" he asked sadly, his right hand still on Takuya's left shoulder and his head down.

A hand was placed on his and he looked up. Takuya wasn't looking at him, but his hand was on Tommy's. Kouichi smiled lightly.

"Tommy, you can't blame him...He was given his amnesia by a digimon's powers...and his sight was taken by one too...It's not something very easily overcome..." he said.

"Kouichi..." Zoe mumbled, walking over. "Takuya...Takuya?"

The digimon leader turned his head to look at Zoe...well...where he _thought_ she was at least...

"Do you know..." she paused, uncertain if asking at this time would seem selfish. "Do you know where the other digimon are?"

"Yea..." he muttered. They all seemed to brighten.

"Well, will you take us there?" J.P. asked.

Takuya opened his mouth to talk, but paused. Tommy hadn't taken his hand off of Takuya's shoulder yet. A memory passed through Takuya's head in that moment.

"_See..." he whispered. "They do not care for you." he motioned to the small figures of J.P., Zoe, and Tommy, all walking home. "They gave up searching for you. Even your own brother doesn't care enough to keep searching." he pointed to Shinya, who was just arriving home. "You have no reason to protect them."_

His breath hitched. A defiant fire, a defiant voice was resurrected within him. He glared up at Zoe, standing up and backing away, into the tree. The others gave him odd looks.

"_They gave up searching for you. Even your own brother doesn't care enough to keep searching."_

"You...you don't really care what happens to me...do you?" he asked darkly. "Why should I show you where the enemy is? What would _I _get from it?" he asked in a voice that wasn't Takuya's...but Telamon's. They all recognized it.

"Kouji!" J.P. whisper hissed. "Kouichi! What's wrong with him?"

Tommy was staring at his hand, which he'd had on Takuya's shoulder moments ago. His eyes were fearful, hurt...His head snapped to Takuya, who was still next to the tree, glaring blindly at his friends.

Kouji and Kouichi shrugged, Kouji was staring intently at Takuya. Tommy saw Takuya's hand flinch, and he knew a fireball was coming. The smaller boy launched himself at the fire digi, making the others gasp.

"Tommy!" Zoe, J.P., and Kouichi yelled softly, not wanting to draw too much attention to their little 'group.'

"Takuya! We didn't...we didn't want to!" he said, trying to reassure the other boy.

Everyone except Takuya gave him weird looks.

"He lied to you...I _know_ he did! We _do_ care! And we _never_ stopped searching!" he cried into the shirt Takuya wore. "You've got to believe me..._please_!"

Takuya was about to throw Tommy off of him, the others could see it. They all went to stop him, but paused as Takuya did too. The red haired digimon could feel...tears...hitting his shirt...

'_I don't...know what to believe...'_

'_Throw him off! He's lying! They don't care!'_

'_But...he's crying...'_

'_It's a trick! If you trust them they'll only end up hurting you again! Hurting...hurting us...'_

The Telamon side of him was about to start crying.

'_I know...we've been betrayed before...But...doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?'_

'_What about Matamon?'_

'_Hey, _I_ should be the one upset about that. But it didn't go anywhere, so I can forgive him. You should learn to forgive too...'_

'_You're too kind, naive,...stupid...'_ Telamon assured him, sitting on the ground in his head. _'Why are you always so trusting?'_

'_Because...I have friends...'_ Takuya, in his mind, knelt down in front of Telamon. He placed a comforting hand on Telamon's shoulder. _'And so do you...so it's ok. Everything'll be okay...I promise...'_ Telamon hugged him at that point.

'_I'm sorry...'_

"Tommy..." Takuya's voice said. The others calmed down. "Tommy don't cry..."

He placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder, making the younger boy look up at him and smiling.

"Ya know why?" Tommy shook his head. "Because you can't be crying when you face Heraldomon!" he smiled widely.

"So...you'll take us then?" Zoe asked. Takuya smiled in her general direction and nodded.

Cheers erupted from the other digi-destined as Tommy started crying happily, cheering along with them. Takuya heard everyone...except Kouji. He frowned, not knowing where the other boy was or what he was doing.

'_Kouji?'_

A hand was placed on his shoulder, after Tommy left his side, and he jumped. A small laugh was heard and he calmed, recognizing it.

"Thanks Takuya...I promise...We'll get you back to normal." Kouji said softly, so the others didn't hear.

"What're we waiting on? Let's go already!" J.P. called to the two.

Takuya nodded determinedly and told them about Heraldomon and Matamon. At least, what he knew and what he cared to tell that is. But they wouldn't go immediately. He was free for the moment and was enjoying himself.

-

"Lord Heraldomon." Matamon called softly as he entered the more powerful digimon's throne-like room. "Lord Heraldomon?"

"Yes Matamon?" he asked in a voice not portraying it's usual cheeriness.

"The children sir. They've-" he stopped. Heraldomon's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

I know. After 3 days, it's obvious that he...wouldn't be coming back." The bluenette digimon sighed, as if sad. "He has chosen the other children over us, over _me_. Me who gave him power. Me who gave him a place to stay. Me who gave him a new purpose in life."

Matamon's eyes narrowed at the way his master spoke. He wasn't enjoying the way Heraldomon spoke of Telamon.

"After the boy showed such grand potential in the digital world, against all those obstacles...It seemed he was the obvious choice in a take-over plot. But I must have overlooked something. The boy's strength _far_ surpasses his former comrades', yet he's going to follow _them_?" Heraldomon seemed truly perplexed. "The mind is something I can _never_ understand."

Matamon felt himself growing angry. Heraldomon turned his head and looked at the blonde and noticed his crystal blue eyes were frustrated...angry maybe?

"What do _you_ think Matamon?"

"Huh?" the anger dispersed slightly.

"I get the feeling that you have become angry, what with me talking so much. So I'm asking _you_. You're a controller of the mind, and you've been inside of _his_. What do you think is the reason he's going to follow them instead of me?"

Matamon's eyes glinted ever so slightly behind his eye mask as he recalled something.

"_Kouji...I really like you."_

"I have no ideas sir. Even though I myself wiped him of his memories...I still can not understand the human mind...or the human heart..." he seemed sad as he bowed. "Good day sir."

"Indeed." Heraldomon said in dismissal before Matamon vanished. He then took on a contemplating look. "The human _heart_? Did he say?" a smirk found it's way onto his face.

* * *

Heraldomon is a -bleep- But you'll learn that later. I know because I'm the authoress. Yes, sudden, abrupt change in Telamon's disposition there for a moment, he'll be back to normal next...whoa...I did I manage this? -checks chapter number- Yea...12 alright...I'm writing 16 so...-confusion- How'd I manage _that_?

-shrugs- Oh well. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm so glad you liked last chapter, cause I was a little nervous about it. More nervous about this one though. Definately _NOT_ nervous about my 'Evil-Doers-Lair' chapters. Cause they _ROCK_! Ok, I'm done. Be awaiting chapter 13, which will be posted the next time I can get online.


	13. Takuya and Telamon

**Chapter 13 - Takuya and Telamon**

It: Out would like to say... she hasn't updated because her computer is a piece of crap when it comes to going online. -smiles-

Onee-chan: i dont know what she's talking about. I love this computer. -huggle-

It: only cause you screwed up **your** computer.

Onee-chan: -death glare-

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts, Takuya's Inner Voice, Memories, L.I.K. and D.I.K.'_

'_Telamon's Inner Voice'_

-

'_Takuya?'_

'_Yea?'_

'_You know Heraldomon won't go down so easily.'_

'_I know.'_

'_I get the feeling...he's plotting something.'_

'_When wasn't he?'_

'_I'm_ serious_'_

'_I know...'_ he got serious, then seemed...sad... _'Telamon...'_

'_I know what you're worried about. But don't. I'm a digimon, remember? _I'll_ protect your friends...no matter what. And if possible...'_ There was a pause, and then it seemed fire was coming from everywhere as a spirited Telamon spoke again. _'I'll thrust my _fist_ through that bastard leader's _gut_! I'm ready! Let's go!'_

'_I can see that.'_

Takuya laughed softly. Zoe turned to him.

"What's so funny?" she asked in confusion. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing." he assured her.

Zoe shrugged and continued to ready her weapons. -coughs- Weapons..._riiiiight_...

The _weapons_ consisted of sticks, rocks, water balloons, and (Tommy's idea) poppers (ya know, the firework stuff?). Kouichi had _something_ wrapped and tied to his back...but no one was sure what it was. Kouji had 2 water guns, the big kind.

So now, with Telamon/Takuya, they were headed to the digimon's headquarters. They had actually gone to the bench Kouji and Kouichi had met at before (see chapter 1). No one knew what was so special about this place...but Takuya seemed to know what he was doing. It was around 8 pm...but none of them were headed home tonight.

"Now what? I don't see any digimon here." J.P. complained, sitting on the bench.

"Everyone take my hands, and hold each other's hands." Takuya ordered calmly yet forcefully.

"Huh? Why?" Zoe asked.

"Just do it!" Telamon ordered. Everyone flinched and grabbed hold. Kouji had his right hand and Kouichi had his left. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were holding the twin's hands.

"Ready?" Takuya asked. Kouji squeezed his hand lightly when the others nodded and Takuya smiled. Telamon was elbowing his mind self as if saying 'oh yea, go you.' or something. "Hang on tight...and don't be afraid."

The 5 other digi-destined gave him confused looks a millisecond before they all burst into flames. Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. openly showed their fear while the twins freaked out inwardly. But the flames weren't hurting them...it was warm like a Christmas fireplace and soft like a quilt...

When the flames died down, they were standing in a stone room. In it were lanterns and torches that littered the walls and lit the room. A throne like seat was situated at the far end of the room. Telamon sniffed a bit before running towards a door to his right, not letting go of Kouji's hand and letting the others trail behind them.

Opening the door (more like running into it and having it burst open) they entered a much darker room. There were no lanterns or torches. The only light came from a dimly lit triangular thing floating in the middle of the room. Takuya and Telamon both shuddered outwardly even though they couldn't see what room it was.

'_I know this room...'_ Telamon hissed angrily.

'_Just leave it Telamon. It's not worth wasting time and power.'_ Telamon huffed at the remark, but he knew Takuya was right.

'_Matamon's in the next room...'_

'_Right.'_

Takuya took off running, catching the other's attentions.

"Taku-"

BAM!

"I tried warning you..." Kouichi sighed as Takuya peeled himself off the wall.

'_That was genius Takuya...really...'_

'_Shut up. I'm blind.'_

'_What am I? Deaf?'_

Takuya inwardly growled but outwardly shook himself.

"Right. Wall there." he turned and began walking, running his hand along the wall.

The kids were sweat-dropping. Their noble leader had just run...into a wall...But he seemed to think he knew where he was going. Hopefully they didn't get lost.

Takuya stopped, ears twitching, and tapped on the wall. Everyone watched, lost, as he laid his head on the wall and closed his black eyes (did that make a difference?). A moment later, the wall he was touching began glowing slightly due to the heat he was giving off, but only a section was light. They could now all see a door in the wall clearly.

Takuya felt around on the door until his hand felt a small hole and he pulled the door open. Everyone walked forward slowly and looked through the door before following Takuya and Telamon into the room.

This room was brightly lit with what seemed to be actual _electric_ lights in the ceiling. Torches were on the walls, but weren't lit. In the center of the room, Matamon stood. His features were now shown to them like never before.

His face was a pale color with red 'slashes' on his cheeks. A red mask covered from his nose up. His hair was a beautiful dirty blonde, hanging in a low ponytail and going to the floor. The eyes staring deadly at them were a startling crystal blue. Zoe had to remind herself that he was the enemy to keep herself from fainting at how handsome he was.

Matamon's robes were a deep crimson color. The cuffs of the sleeves were black. He had long fingers and wore gloves that were white and showed his palm and a bit of the back of his hand, showing how pale he was.

"Matamon!" J.P. growled.

Takuya held out his hand to make J.P. shut up.

"Where's Heraldomon?" Takuya asked.

Matamon looked at the floor as if sad for a moment. He took a deep breath, maybe to control whatever emotions that were welling up inside of him.

'_It's not...him...'_ he thought sadly.

Matamon raised his hand slowly, and then opened his eyes...staring straight at Takuya.

'_It looks like him...But it's not...' _He assured himself softly.

Matamon flung his hand out, blue electricity hit Takuya head on, sending him spiraling through the air.

-

End chapter 13! There are only about...2 or 3 chapters left.


	14. Battle and Betrayal

**Chapter 14 - Battle and Betrayal**

Out : Ok...-clears throat- -coughs- Agh...not doing that again...-holds head-

Onee-chan 2 : Just get to the point Out.

Out : Huh? Oh yea! Sorry guys! My computer doesn't like it's internet connection with linksys...Oh, but I'll try to update as much as possible (using other people's computers). I've finished this story, so all I have to do is post it.

Onee-chan 2 : And, she didn't even think about it, so she'll be explaining about Takuya's memories and sight.

Out : Yea...heh heh...ya see...I forgot about his amnesia after Takuya and Telamon split.

Onee-chan 2 : True story.

Out : And so...I thought about it when you guys mentioned it in your reviews and, while rereading, found that he has all of his Kouji memories back almost...We'll just say he has them back when he and Telamon -hand put over mouth-

Onee-chan : She'll explain _that_ part later. -drags out away-

-

"Speech"

'_Thoughts, Takuya/Telamon's Inner Voice, Memories, L.I.K._

_pand D.I.K.'_

'_Telamon's Thoughts'

* * *

Matamon flung his hand out, blue electricity hit Takuya head on, sending him spiraling through the air._

-

"Takuya!" the teens yelled as their leader hit the wall behind them and fell limp to the floor.

Kouji shook. His eyes glinted as he glared at Matamon. Gazimon began running into the room when Matamon's electricity shot the doors open.

"You bastard..." he muttered, before turning to the others. "Zoe! J.P.! Tommy! Take those things!" he yelled, pointing to the Gazimon.

"Hey! We have names moron!" one of the Gazimon called before he was suddenly hit with a pebble in the head. "Oh, now you're gonna get it." and they charged.

"Kouichi. We'll take Matamon." he said softly to his brother, beside him. Kouichi nodded.

"I'm with you brother." he answered, glaring at the digimon before them.

"You children." Matamon whispered. "I don't...understand..." he was staring at the twins with an unreadable expression on. "Why? What is so special about all of you?...What do I not understand yet about the human mind...?"

A water bullet from Kouji's water gun hit him in the eyes. He wiped it off and looked to Kouji, who had a fiercely determined look on.

"We learned a long time ago..." he said. "...that our _hearts_ are more powerful than our minds...And that is something you could _never_ understand."

Matamon had a slim betrayal of shock on his face. And a small smile played across his features. Kouichi showed his confusion while Kouji held it in, still holding the water gun at Matamon.

"I see...I was correct when I told the lord what I did not understand..." he commented. "For truly...I do not understand any heart except my own...And I know who it is I desire...But who _Telamon _wants..." he didn't finish his sentence, but rather let it hang.

"Let's just get this over with." Kouichi whined. He knew the discussion was a serious one, but they were talking to slow. "I'm getting _bored_." the last word was said in a completely different tone from the rest of his sentence.

"Kouichi what-" Kouji froze as his brother reached behind his back and pulled out that thing he'd been carrying.

"Prepare yourself!" he said as if happy. "For I have _ammo_!" Kouji was sure Kouichi would start laughing maniacally at this point, but he composed himself rather well...

"Uh...Kouichi..._Why_ do you have a _GUN_?" Kouji asked. Kouichi didn't look away from Matamon as he got his gun ready to fire.

"Simple. It's gonna make things interesting." he shrugged, aiming his gun. Matamon blinked.

"You would never-"

A series of shots echoed softly around the room, Kouiji covered his eyes momentarily, and Matamon's eyes widened as he was thrown back. Kouichi smiled.

"That's a work of a_rt_ my friends. _Art_." he said in his kind voice once more.

Kouji uncovered his eyes and looked around for Matamon. He found the digimon against the wall and sweat dropped.

"Kouichi..." he pointed limply at the semi-conscious digimon and looked to his brother. "What is _that_?"

"Hm?" the older twin blinked and looked where Kouji was pointing. "Me of course." he smiled, laughing.

He was right. The picture painted on Matamon's chest was a chibi version of Kouichi (just his head and right hand) smiling widely and giving a peace sign. So...the...gun...was...a...

"A _paintball_ gun?" Kouji asked, unbelieving. "I thought it was a _real_ gun!"

"So...did I..." A soft voice said.

Both boys turned to look at Matamon as said man stood up. He wobbled a bit and then smirked.

"This battle will be over soon if that's the best you've-"

Matamon was thrown into the wall again as Kouichi let off another round of shots fast as lightning. Kouji could merely stare...

-

"_Takuya! Takuya wake up!" Telamon shook the unconscious boy. "Takuya!"_

_Takuya merely groaned slightly and his head tilted to the side a bit. Telamon narrowed his eyes._

"_Dammit! You _idiot_!" he cursed, body shaking. "Don't you die. Don't you _dare_ die!" he yelled, standing up abruptly._

_Takuya now lay, quite lifeless, on the ground in his own mind. His eyes wouldn't open, his body wouldn't move...He knew this feeling...Like in his dreams._

_Telamon's form dissolved as he left the area to take over their body._

"_I..." it came out as a cough. "don't...want to..." he was clearly fighting whatever had taken hold of him. "die..."_

_Takuya managed to get his eyes open, but by now he was breathing hard by fighting to stay awake._

"_I won't..." he choked. "I won't die..."_

_His eyes closed, he let out the breath he had left, and his body went limp._

'_TAKUYA!'_

-

"Ah!" Zoe screamed as the Gazimon tackled her to the ground and pulled her hair.

"Zoe!" J.P. called, throwing poppers and scaring the Gazimon off of her. "You ok?" he asked as she stood up. The blonde gave him a thumbs up and kept fighting.

But the fight seemed to be a losing battle. For every _one_ Gazimon they took down, _two_ seemed to pop up. Suddenly, a whole other _fleet_ of Gazimon appeared and swamped them. All three of them thought they were done.

Suddenly, the gazimon lit on fire and got off of them as they tried to put themselves out. Tommy opened his eyes to find that he, J.P., and Zoe were now in the arms of a _very _mad and _very _blind Telamon.

"T-takuya?" he stuttered. Telamon's head snapped in Tommy's direction as Zoe and J.P. realized what had happened.

'_He's talking to me...I shouldn't scare him by being..._me_...'_

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." he set them down, now in the corner of the room and tried his best at a comforting smile.

'_Oh _god _this is hard...How does he _do it_?'_

"You're not Takuya...are you? You're Telamon!" Tommy backed away as Telamon sighed.

'_Well, can't say I didn't try.'_

"What? But how?" J.P. asked, also backing away.

Telamon's shoulders slumped and he felt himself getting annoyed.

"What happened to Takuya?" Zoe asked. "What'd you do to him."

Ok. That was _it_!

"_I_ didn't do _anything_ to him! Blame that _moron_ Matamon! And if Takuya dies..." Flames erupted from Telamon's body and the torches in the room were lit. They gave _little _extra light. "I'll _destroy_ him!"

The other three just stared at him. The steady sound of bullets stopped and they noticed how quiet everything was. Then Kouji yelled.

-

"Dang...I'm out of paint..." Kouichi lowered his gun and tapped it on the ground.

"Kouichi, watch out!"

The older twin's head shot up as he saw Matamon, multicolored of course, flying at him with his hand outstretched to attack...to _kill_...

"Ah!" he raised the gun in front of him as if it was a shield.

The blow never landed. He opened his eyes and saw that he and Matamon were now separated by a wall of fire...almost _6_ foot tall. He blinked and turned to the others.

It looked as though Tommy had grabbed Telamon's hand and pointed it in Kouichi's direction. He was glad the shot was aimed correctly and he wasn't barbecued...Telamon looked angry as Tommy let go and backed away from the heat emitting digimon.

Kouji let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding...

"T-takuya?" Kouichi asked. Matamon was holding his right wrist and it seemed said hand was somewhat burned.

"Leave them _out_ _of this_!" Telamon ordered, and everyone could hear that it was _waaaay_ to dark and angry to be Takuya.

Laughter suddenly entered the room and Telamon narrowed his blind eyes. Kouji took a step backwards with a short intake of breath that was so close to silent, not even a dog next to him would have heard it. Telamon's ears twitched and he was suddenly right next to Kouji, hand on said boy's shoulder. No one had even heard him move.

"Whu-" was the basic sound that Kouji let out at the sudden contact, fearing that it was Heraldomon, but calmed when he saw who I was.

'_I can't smile to reassure you, or promise that everything will be alright...I'm just not good at that sort of thing...We may all die here...and there may be nothing I can really do...But I promised Takuya I'd protect you...and I will...'_

Kouji felt reassured by the voice that had somehow entered his mind at that moment, and he was able to face the bodiless laughter with new courage. Telamon released his shoulder.

"Remarkable...Telamon...You've managed to save them all until now." Heraldomon's voice echoed around the room and the digi-destined ('cept Kouji...and Takuya -unconscious-) shivered. "I knew I chose right when I kidnaped that boy...the one with such a fire in him...that it could melt even _Matamon's _icy heart..."

Matamon stiffened at the comment. Heraldomon _knew_...Kouji had to inwardly shudder at the thought of Takuya and Matamon together, as did the others. But Telamon remained unfazed.

"But the battle...ends..._here_..." it sounded...like a threat...

"Ah..." Matamon's blue eyes widened in shock and fear behind his red mask. He lowered his head to stare at the hand now through his stomach. "L-lord Heraldomon..." he muttered.

* * *

Am I killing off characters or what?

And _dude_, what's with all these CLIFFHANGERS? _I_ can't even believe how many there are!


	15. Telamon’s Reason, Takuya’s Promise

**Chapter 15 - Telamon's Reason, Takuya's Promise**

-

"Speech"

'_Thoughts, Takuya/Telamon's Inner Voice, Memories, L.I.K. and D.I.K.'_

'_Telamon's Thoughts'_

(I really should just drop this whole 'this means that' thing, last chapter Telamon spoke to Kouji like _this_, not _this.)_

_

* * *

_

"Remarkable...Telamon...You've managed to save them all until now." Heraldomon's voice echoed around the room and the digi-destined ('cept Kouji and Takuya -unconscious-) shivered. "I knew I chose right when I kidnaped that boy...the one with such a fire in him...that it could melt even Matamon's icy heart..."

Matamon stiffened at the comment. Heraldomon knew...Kouji had to inwardly shudder at the thought of Takuya and Matamon together, as did the others. But Telamon remained unfazed.

"But the battle...ends..._here_..." it sounded...like a threat...

"Ah..." Matamon's blue eyes widened in shock and fear behind his red mask. He lowered his head to stare at the hand now through his stomach. "L-lord Heraldomon..." he muttered.

-

"I don't need a faggot warrior..." was the near silent, but still near _deadly_ whisper next to his ear...and Matamon's eyes widened again as the hand was ripped ungracefully from his gut.

Zoe had her hands to her mouth, eyes wide in surprise and fear. J.P. and Tommy had gasped at the action and were still staring with wide eyes at the scene. Kouichi dropped his paintball gun and it clattered noisily to the ground in the now silent room. Kouji had grabbed Telamon's hand a moment after the hand had been stabbed into Matamon, and he was squeezing it slightly in search of comfort.

Telamon's head had snapped to the relative location of their hands when it happened. At first, he didn't know what happened, but then the smell of Matamon's blood reached his nose and his eyes narrowed to near closed. He gave Kouji's hand a slight squeeze, this boy was definitely...worthy of his 'other self.'

"Telamon...I have to wonder, truthfully..." Heraldomon spoke as he walked past Matamon (now laying on the floor) and flicked blood from his white gloves. "Why do you protect these humans?"

They all got a good look at him now, the leader of these digimon...

His hair went to the floor and was a deep blue color...like the twins hair...His eyes were the same gold that Telamon's _used_ to be. His skin was somewhat pale, but the only way you could tell was because his face wasn't covered. His arms and legs were long, so he was tall. If he had to guess, Kouji would say Heraldomon was well over 6 foot tall.

He wore a _truly _black cloak, which covered the rest of his clothing perfectly. He was intimidating, just by standing there. Zoe wondered why all of their enemies (recently and excluding Baronmon) were so _handsome_.

"Do you like them _that_ much?" his golden eyes traveled momentarily to Kouji and Telamon's clasped hands.

As if reading his mind, Telamon released the younger twin's hand, a glare in place on his face.

"_Like_ them? I _hate_ them!" he yelled angrily. The three teens in the corner gasped as the twins gave him bewildered looks. "But..." Telamon lowered his blind eyes to the floor and saw tears falling in his mind as he remembered a rainy day...

"But?" Heraldomon pushed, taking a step forward, so that he was now _fully_ in front of Matamon's body.

"I don't...want to continue living in this lie." the fire digi began, emotion evident in his voice. "I want to remember...I...I want to live knowing it hasn't been a waste!" he raised his head, something defiant burning in black eyes. "I wanna know...what it's like to _see _again. I can't remember...what it was like to be human, or if I was ever one. But I know now...what I want."

Kouji noted clenched fists as the digimon continued.

"I want nothing more than this. Nothing at all!" but what was '_this'_? "I want to know who this Takuya Kanbara was, who he is _still_...That's so much more important to me...than _anything _else!"

The digidestined were all staring at him in awe and (in the twins cases) understanding.

"He's awkward and loud, and he's not even that smart." Telamon continued with a little laugh. "But he managed to make even _me_ stop...and look at what I was _doing _to the people around me. And _that_...matters to me." Telamon suddenly lifted his head, eyes, and arm.

He stared in Heraldomon's general direction, a determined look on his face, and pointed to him.

"You are no longer my _'Lord'_ Herladomon!" he shouted.

Silence followed. It echoed everywhere in the deep vastness of the underground base they were in. No one spoke...until...

Heraldomon's laugh broke it all. Everyone snapped back to reality and broke the gazes from Telamon, still pointing at Heraldomon, to said digimon. He was holding his face lightly with his right hand, head back as he laughed...as if someone had told a _joke_.

'_You _bastard_!'_ Telamon thought with anger, beginning to shake as he lowered his hand and intensified his glare.

Heraldomon continued laughing until-

Splssssssshhhhhhhh...

The dark haired digi was now covered in water, caused by a rather large water balloon landing on his head. Kouji lowers his arm from throwing position, a glare on _his_ face too.

"You _bastard_..." he muttered with venom dripping from every _letter_. Telamon inwardly smirked at the similarity of their thoughts.

Heraldomon smirked as he ripped his cloak off, revealing an _entirely_ different outfit underneath that was _completely_ unique...among these particular digimon...of course...

He wore white gloves with black palms and black shoes with white squiggly lines on the sides. He had on a _perfectly_ white suit, a white rose in his right chest pocket. It clashed _badly_ with his hair...but oh well.

"Doesn't matter if my _cloak_ is wet, for my _real_ outfit lies _underneath_!" the boisterous digimon exclaimed. "You see, my _true_ favorite color is actually _white_, but all of my minions dislike bright things. So I created this cloak and with it, _hid_ what I wore! It truly _was_ ingenious, really."

The digidestined sweat-dropped at his change in demeanor.

"I use flower petals for my weapons, you know. They seem _so_ harmless, but can be _deadly_. Fascinating. Of course, I'd _never_ use _white_ roses, or roses _at all_ really. They're too _pure_ for such a thing, you see. I can change _anything_ into a digimon and a _digimon_ into anything. That's how I made Telamon out of a mere _human_."

Twitch.

"Even if that human _did_ have e_xtraordinary _abilities beforehand, I _enhanced_ them a_million _times over, and I could do it a _million_ times _again_!"

"Shut up."

"And I-" he froze before dropping the smile and glaring at Telamon. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I said 'Shut Up,' you idiotic bag of hot air. All you do is _talk_, I s_wear_!" Telamon yelled, annoyed. Heraldomon glared harder.

Both of them got ready to fight. The twins (mainly Kouji) moved away from Telamon when he began to get _unbearably _hot. Heraldomon's aura was huge, yet not too big either. Neither one seemed more powerful than the other, just by their auras.

Heraldomon suddenly gasped as his aura disappeared. Telamon blinked blindly, the heat dying away quickly. Blue digicode surrounded the white-clad digimon and everyone (save Telamon, who's _blind_) looked to the reason why.

Matamon, still with a gaping hole in his stomach, had his hand up near Heraldomon's chest, but in the back. But it wasn't his _hand_ going through his leader's chest...it was his red, pointy mask.

"I bet...you never knew...my mask was a poisoned weapon...huh my lord?" he smirked with a hint of a laugh.

Digicode appeared around him too, and he turned to Telamon. Everyone that could see his face (not Telamon) could now see that Matamon was actually a very _beautiful_ person...without his mask on.

"Telamon...I'm sorry...for everything..." he whispered, and it was truthful. "Good-bye."

The digicode around _both _digimon unraveled and ran _right _into Takuya, who screamed.

And it wasn't just Telamon screaming. Takuya's voice was there too. (Think, purification of Kouichi for a somewhat visual) Digicode appeared around them as Kouji ran up, worry etched onto his face.

_-_

"_Takuya...Takuya!" Telamon yelled in fear as he felt himself being pulled away._

_In Takuya's mind, it was like a whirlwind, a hurricane. Trying to rip to two souls inside completely apart, and break the few ties that kept them as one._

"_Telamon?" Takuya grabbed his hand as the other was lifted away by force. "I promised...that everything would be okay! ...I promise Telamon! I _promise_! I won't let you go!"_

_Telamon smiled sadly at him, and Takuya could see tears forming in his eyes. They began to fall moments before their hands broke apart, both boys' eyes widening._

"_TAKUYA!"_

-

To everyone outside, it was painful to hear their friend screaming. The voices seemed to break into two separate people and they saw Telamon/Takuya's form darken, like just before a purification.

The digicode began to unravel, Takuya and Telamon's screams fading as it floated into the air and vanished without a trace. Takuya, now in the air (and _Takuya_ again), began to fall. Kouji reached out as the brunette fell into his arms, both falling with _some_ grace to the floor.

Takuya opened his eyes, revealing them to be _very_ unusually bright brown.

"It's so...dark..." he managed before he was out.

"Takuya? Takuya!" Kouji called as the other's yelled and ran over.

Takuya's form began glowing gold, and it grew until they could no longer see anything but the light. When it was gone, they were back in the park where they teleported from...not even the burn marks from the transport were still there...

"Let's go." Zoe said in a somewhat strong voice, motioning to Takuya, and they all knew what she meant.

* * *

Out : And _there_ I go again! Getting rid of characters! 

Onee-chan : I liked Telamon's speach...

Out : Me too. -smile- And I now know when Takuya gets all his memories back! I'll point it out too! It's next chapter though...whoo...that's the last chapter!


	16. The Beginning and The End

**Chapter 16 - The Beginning and The End**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts' 'Memories' 'Other'_

* * *

"_I'm going for a walk." Takuya called into the house._

"_Alright. But you'd best be back before dinner."_

"_Whatever." Takuya said in a somewhat chipper mood as he closed the door behind him._

_The night air was calm, a soft breeze ran through the air. Takuya stopped after a few minutes and took a deep breath._

"_Man...what I would've given for a night like this in the digital world." he sighed with a laugh._

_The digital world had been on everyone's minds. You couldn't forget such a place...where so much happened and so much changed...But they didn't usually talk about it unless it was just their little group, no one else would have believed them anyway._

'_Ta...ku...ya...'_

"_Huh?" he flipped around but no one was there. "Ooook...freaky..." he put his hands in his jacket pockets before beginning to walk away, slightly worried about that voice._

_He was nearing the park now..._

'_Come...to me...'_

_This was a different voice, more evil than the last...Takuya suddenly felt afraid. He began running through the park, as if trying to escape whatever was calling to him._

'_Takuya!' the first voice! 'Takuya watch o-'_

_But the warning, from whomever it was, came too late. He felt himself getting colder...a mist was filtering about him, the air strangely cold..._

_Black wings descended upon him, he didn't even have time to scream._

'_Takuya!'_

'_Agunimon!'_

-

Kouji sat next to Takuya's bed, in the hospital. His knees were to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he sat on the floor.

They'd been told...that Takuya was really...blind...

He hid his face in his knees. The others had gone home just minutes ago, Zoe and Tommy in tears. Worse yet, Takuya had been asleep for _days _now...it wasn't helping matters.

The Kanbaras were baffled at how Takuya got in his condition, not that any of the kids had told what _really_ happened. Takuya's mom hadn't stopped crying except to eat and such. Her eldest son was gonna be blind...for the rest of his life...and who knew when he'd wake up either.

They finally had Takuya back...and now this...

"Hu-"

Kouji's head snapped up. Takuya's voice? He could hear ragged breathing, like when you run. He grabbed the side bars to the bed and hoisted himself up to look over the side. Takuya, who had been sleeping peacefully, was now sweating badly and breathing ragged. Something had gone terribly wrong...

"Takuya?" Kouji asked, touching the boy's shoulder. "Takuya!" he called, shaking his friend.

"A...gu..." Takuya breathed out. Kouji paused.

'_Agu? Agu what?'_ he wondered.

"No..." Takuya lashed out, knocking Kouji over and being released from said boy's grasp.

Kouji stood up. He walked over to Takuya's bed, slowly and calmly, before he raised his fist and-

-punched Takuya.

"Wake up dammit!" he yelled, just before a nurse came in, coming to check the high levels on the monitors.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, fearful.

"He's having a nightmare, I _gotta _wake him up!" Kouji defended. The nurse took hold of his wrist and began to try and pull him out of the room.

"Sir, you have to leave. You can't hit a patient." she ordered. Kouji didn't budge and the nurse slapped him. "I said leave!" the slap was still sounding throughout the room when she yelled.

As the nurse went to pull Kouji away again, she noticed he _still_ wasn't leaving. The blonde turned around to yell at him again, but stopped. Kouji's head was turned slightly to the side, staring at his left hand (the nurse had his right).

"L-leave K-kouji...a-alone..."

She gasped and turned to Takuya, who's eyes were open somewhat. He sounded mad, but there was no anger on his face. He had grabbed Kouji's hand, which is why he hadn't moved...

"I..." she seemed to be in shock. "Doctor!" and she ran out to find Takuya's doctor.

"Hey there...idiot." Kouji greeted. Takuya smiled.

"At least I'm...alive, right?" he said in a sad voice, closing his eyes. Kouji knew it was because he couldn't see anything. "Why...am I still blind?" he asked as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Takuya..." Kouji sat down on the bed.

"I failed him...I really did..." Takuya muttered as he tried to stop crying.

"Who?" Kouji asked as he let Takuya hold him tightly as he cried.

"Telamon...He...I promised him I wouldn't let go...But I _did_...I did I did I did..." he cried.

Kouji could only sit there and hope that Takuya would be alright...The brunette had been someone he hated _so much_...4 years later...there was no one more important...He held on tighter.

"Everything's alright...Everything's alright...I promise. I really do...Everything's ok." Kouji whispered as the nurse came back, with the doctor.

-

Two days later, Kouji and Kouichi were going to visit Takuya. The doctor had (since Kouji's last visit) put bandages over Takuya's eyes, and said he would do another test on them today. The twins planned to be there for their friend.

'_Click'_

The door opened, admitting the two boys. They both paused at the sight of someone standing over Takuya's bed. It wasn't the regular doctor, but they were dressed the same. From behind they could see dirty blonde hair, kept in a ponytail, that cut off beautifully at his butt. But that was the only thing about them that stuck out.

The person stood, but didn't turn.

"His eyes should be fine...within a week, at most. I promise he'll be okay." he turned his head to look over his shoulder, a peaceful smile making his expression glow. Little silver, doctor-ish glasses adorned his face.

Kouji smirked as Kouichi stared in awe at this man.

"I suppose this is your way of apologizing then?" Kouji asked in an almost joking manner. Kouichi looked more lost at the casual way his brother spoke. The man smiled again, looking back to the sleeping Takuya.

"I suppose..." he sighed softly, as if in content. "Shall I tell you a story?"

Kouji nodded.

"Once upon a time, bad creatures kidnaped a simple, pure boy. They changed him, created a _new _him, and tore him away from the world he knew. The boy's friends from his old life still recognized him though, and went through many challenges to save him. Though the boy had been blinded and his memories erased, he still returned to them."

"The leader of the creatures wondered...'Why did he chose _them_? Why over me? Me who gave him power. Me who gave him a place to stay. Me who gave him a new purpose in life'...Shortly thereafter, the boy returned with his friends and destroyed the evil creatures, purifying them and sending them back where they came from."

He turned to face them, a serious yet wistful look on his face. Crystal blue eyes glimmering with a complex form of sadness and regret.

"I've contemplated the answer to that man's question...And I think I know the answer." he said softly. "Though I don't know the human mind or heart very well...This I _do_ know. Those friends of his gave him his power. _They_ gave him a place to stay. And _they_...gave him a purpose in life...before the other man had ever existed..."

Kouichi's face seemed understanding, and surprised at the identity of the doctor. Kouji's face was almost serious..._almost_. As the doctor reached the door and prepared to leave, the younger twin spoke up.

"White suits you...Matamon." he smiled at the digimon.

Matamon removed his glasses, which disappeared, and looked at the twins. He nodded with a smile, one that reached his eyes. Something or someone grabbed his right wrist, the one closest to the outside of the door, and pulled Matamon out. When the two teens checked, no one was in the hallway...they were gone...

-

11 days later (1 ½ weeks)

Takuya was sitting in a chair in the Kanabara's living room. A black blindfold covered his eyes, but it didn't matter. He hadn't even _dared _to open them since he was released from the hospital with the promise that his eyes would be alright after a week...

The radio next to him was playing a sad song, which didn't help his mood. He felt he had betrayed Telamon's trust...He'd broken his promise...

When you're not used to being blind...you can' do much. Sleep, possibly eat, sit, and listen to music. He didn't understand braille, so he couldn't read. And the tv made no sense if you couldn't see it...

Shutting the radio off, Takuya shakily stood and used the wall for support and to find his way. His hands landed on a table and he smirked, feeling for the receiver to the phone before picking it up and pausing.

He couldn't see the buttons...how was he supposed to dial the number!

Someone started dialing for him, causing the blind boy to jump.

"There ya go." Shinya said with a short nod. Takuya gave him a blank look (as best he could with the blindfold on). "You were calling Kouji right?" Shinya smirked when his brother blanched before blushing.

'_Hello?...Hellloooo?'_ came an impatient voice over the phone.

"Oh!" Takuya hurriedly pulled the receiver to his ear. "Hey Kouji."

"_Takuya? What's wrong?" _Kouji asked. Takuya smiled slightly, and spoke next with his usual fervor.

"Nothing _wrong_ Kouji!" he laughed. "I just, ya know, wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk. I mean, I can't exactly go by myself...and Shinya's been taking care of me all _week_!"

The brunette knew his friend could hear past the happy, and for once...he was glad the other boy had that ability. He could tell that Kouji had nodded.

"_Ok. I'll be there in a few. Bye."_

'_Click.'_

-

'_Knock Knock!'_

"Hold on a minute Kouji!" Shinya shouted without opening the door. About 2 minutes later, the door opened to reveal Shinya and Takuya, the latter being pushed out the door. "There ya go." he laughed when Takuya tripped on the step.

This sent him flying into Kouji, making both of them fall to the ground in a heap. Kouji's arms were around Takuya, whether by accident or not was unknown. Moments later, both boys were standing again, _huge_ blushes on both their faces.

"W-well, let's get going then...shall we?" Takuya offered, motioning.

"Sure. And Takuya...that's your _house_. We're headed to the park...the one..._across _town." They were avoiding the main park for obvious reasons. The bluenette took Takuya's hand and began leading him away.

"Stop picking on me...I'm _blind_!" Takuya complained, making Kouji laugh. Shinya watched his brother as he was led away, a smile on all three faces.

-

A large cherry tree stood in the middle of this park, on a hill. It was in full bloom with cherry blossoms. The sky was lowering from bright blue to hues of red, orange, yellow, purple, deep blue, and even black. Two teens were the only ones there anymore, people rarely came here anyways...compared to the main park.

"It's beautiful Takuya. It really is." Kouji said with a hint of sadness. "I just wish you could see it."

"Kouji...The reason I haven't taken the blindfold off...I-" he cut himself off.

Kouji squeezed his hand as if to give him strength to go on. Takuya pulled away and faced away from the older boy.

"I..." he looked at the sky. "I'm afraid." he admitted. And as he spoke, Kouji could see tears beginning to fall from under the blindfold. "Afraid that when it comes off, I'll see only darkness..."

"Takuya-" Kouji stopped himself and kept quiet, he looked to the ground.

"I made a promise Kouji, did you know that?" Kouji's head snapped to his friend. "To Telamon." he wiped the tears he could get to away, turning to look at Kouji. "I promised him that everything would be okay. That I wouldn't let him go. He may have been an empty existence Kouji...but he was one of my best friends too." and he shed some tears.

If Takuya could open his eyes and see, what a sight he'd see. Kouji standing in front of him, under a cherry blossom tree with the sunset behind him. It would seem an ethereal being had come to comfort him.

Kouji could only remember one other time Takuya had cried like this. When they thought they were gonna fail. When Lucemon looked victorious. He cried when the moment _meant _enough. It was complicated thing, for both of them.

"Takuya." Kouji took two steps to Takuya and wrapped his arms around him. "Everything _is_ alright. And you feeling like this means you _haven't_ let go. You didn't break a promise..." Takuya, who had stopped crying when he was hugged, shed two last tears.

Kouji pulled back and looked at his friend. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a silent deep breath. Opening his eyes, Kouji leaned forward, taking a step as he did.

What happened, they'd never really know. But suddenly both boys were tumbling down the hill the tree sat on. Everything was a blur and for a split moment, Kouji wondered how big that hill really was.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they stopped. They had landed in a position where Takuya was on his back on the ground and Kouji was on top of him. Their lips were pressed together lightly, by accident due to the fall. Kouji opened his eyes as he pulled away, one hand on either side of Takuya's head.

His bandana had fallen off and his hair was laying loose around his shoulders, but not in Takuya's face. The black blindfold floated down about 5 feet away from them, landed lightly on top of the bandana.

Takuya's eyes opened partially, then he blinked a few times...like he was just waking up. He then looked about to cry.

"I..." Kouji feared the worst. "I can see you Kouji...I can see you." he said, fresh, happy tears falling from his eyes to the ground below him.

Takuya pulled Kouji down and kissed him again. This time was more passionate than the first, and it was perfect. Both would say the other was beautiful at that moment. They were smiling into the kiss, and any others they would share before Kouji took Takuya home later on.

The bandana and blindfold were left there, forgotten, even long after the two had left. The blindfold was laying perfectly on top of the bandana. A soft wind blew, and both cloths were blown into the air, but they weren't blown very far apart.

-

3 days later.

"Hey guys!" Kouichi called as he raced into his brother's house and up to his room. Inside were Kouji and Takuya, apparently just...sitting. "I just got news from Ophanimon!"

"What?" Takuya exclaimed.

"How?" Kouji asked. Kouichi shrugged but inserted a disc into Kouji's computer.

"I was on my computer and this suddenly..._popped_ out of it." he shrugged again as it began playing.

'_Children...I can see you have grown a lot since your journey in the digital world. It has been a very long time, since you left. Our time is different than yours, and is much faster. So many generations have passed since then. People still speak of you, for you are legend...The things of children's tales.'_

They all smiled.

'_I apologize for the trouble we've caused you. I never once even _imagined_ that those digimon would find a way into your world.'_ her voice was airy for the last two words, then returned to normal. _'And I supposed you'd like to know what happened on our side.'_

They were hanging on every word.

'_Baronmon and Heraldomon are in confinement even now. They weren't purified after your fight, because you no longer have your detectors. Matamon has become a great man. You _did _purify_ him_, but by other means. Congratulations Takuya.'_ they could hear her smile... _'As for Telamon...'_

They leaned closer to the computer.

'_He and Matamon have become a very cute couple.'_

All three teens in the room face planted.

'_You've all done more than you should've had too. We thank you. The spirits still guard this place, and the peace you created has more or less remained. Bokomon, Neemon, and all the other friends you made are happy and have asked me to say hello for them. Now it's all over, and your lives can return to normal once more. Good-bye...for now.'_

"Does...anyone else get the feeling we'll be seeing them again?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

"Soon, _I_ think." Kouji nodded.

"Let's hope it isn't _too_ soon though. I need a break...and we've missed _enough _school as it is!" Kouichi whined, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

The end! 

No, I am not writing a sequel to this unless I get...some kind of idea for one. That bit at the end was just to say that he digital world was forever going to be a part of their lives.

Thank You to all my reviewers! I love you guys! You're great!


End file.
